


Across Universes

by Acexius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexius/pseuds/Acexius
Summary: They were bound together even across the universes.





	1. A Shared Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017. The first week will all be caught up on by Saturday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you and your soulmate(s) share a tattoo of something that you both love or have a passion for.

It didn't take long for Viktor to realize how desperate he was to meet his soulmate. In fact he knew even before he fully understood the concept of soulmates that he desperately wanted to meet the person who was represented as a pair of ice skates on his skin.

To Viktor that was perfect, his soulmate loved so passionately the one thing that has defined Viktor's life for the past twenty plus years. They truly were a match made in heaven, if those who believed soulmarks were the work of some higher deity were to be believed. 

Viktor was not shy in any way about showing off his mark to the world. There was likely not a single person in the world of figure skating who went unaware of at least what Viktor's soulmark was, if not how it looked. 

And it truly was a beautiful pair of mismatched figure skates. Both skates leaned onto each other supporting the other in a way that showed they would never allow the other to fall. The one on the left was made of what was reminiscent of silver leather, accented by golden swirls that almost appeared to glow, and had golden blades on the bottom. While the skate on the right was black as the night with what appeared to be the shimmering night sky splayed upon it, a simple pure white blade adorning the bottom of it. 

When Viktor had first shown his soulmark off the skating world had exploded. Articles upon articles, theories upon theories, and all the more had popped up overnight with everyone and their mothers speculating as to who was so talented enough a figure skater that they could share the same soulmark that adorned Viktor's inner right ankle. Viktor wasn't concerned about how good a figure skater his soulmate was, he just wanted to meet them at this point, he was already twenty seven years old, with one of the world's most recognizable soulmakrs. How is it possible that no one has come forth with his matching mark yet! It was a question that plagued Viktor at night. 

At least until he saw him. 

Him being Yuuri Katsuki, or Katsuki Yuuri as he would be known in his home country. The man had debuted in his first Senior Grand Prix Final this year at the age of twenty three according to Chris. From Viktor had managed to see and what he heard from other skaters, the man had flubbed every single jump in his free skate but had shown one of the most artistic and intricate step sequences to grace the world of figure skating. Even without such knowledge Viktor would still be entranced with this man who had been facing off against his junior in a dance battle. 

Viktor hoped no one had noticed yet that the man who was currently poledancing with Chris, had on his inner right ankle Viktor's soulmark simply mirrored so that the left and right skates had switched places. 

Viktor was desperate to get a hold of the man. He was relieved the second Chris and Yuuri had gotten off the pole and were taking bows to the half scandalized half ecstatic audience of banquet attendees. He quickly took the last few remaining steps toward the drunk Japanese man and draped the man's discarded shirt across his shoulders and directed him towards a more secluded corner of the room, desperate to get them some semblance of privacy and he helped the man redress into his previously discarded clothing. 

As soon as Viktor had the man decent for public company again he turned them back around to face the room and quickly navigated them towards the doors, desperate to escape the room so that he could talk to his soulmate. If he was sober enough to talk at least. He asked Yuuri for his room number and key after they had entered the elevator.

Viktor was almost overcome with a wave of positive, almost unidentifiable emotions as Yuuri latched onto Viktor as though he were a leech. The incoherent mumbling in an adorable mix of Japanese and English only helped infatuate Viktor even more with the drunkard. Viktor was silently smug and proud that he often heard his name in the mumbling. 

'Pull yourself together Nikiforov. The man can barely even stand on his own at the moment.' Viktor mentally slapped himself before continuing to lug Yuuri to his hotel room as the elevator door opens to his floor. 

When Viktor entered the room he hoisted Yuuri up into a bridal style carry in order to set him onto his bed gently. Viktor kneeled on the floor tugging off Yuuri's tie and shoes to help him feel more comfortable before he inevitably passes out. He wasn't expecting for his own tie to be grabbed and be pulled face to face with his inebriated soulmates.

Viktor swallowed audibly as he stared at those intense brown eyes that looked as though they could drown him with their depths. 

"Viktor." Yuuri said with frightening clarity for a man who quite possibly downed two bottles of champagne. "I love you." 

Viktor stopped breathing.

"I'm so scared you won't want me." Yuuri's voice was so quiet if Viktor hadn't been less than an inch away from him he doubt he would have heard the tragic confession. 

Steeling his nerves Viktor moved to close the space between him and Yuuri, cradling the Japanese man in his arms, allowing for his head to rest on the crook of his neck. 

"I want you, I want to learn to love you Yuuri. Will you let me?" Viktor pleaded gently, his voice trembling and grip steady. 

"Yes," said Yuuri his voice hitching on the last syllable as tears silently ran down his face. A minute passed before quiet laughter filled the room. Viktor looked down at the shaking man in his arms a question forming at the tip of his tongue. 

"Viktor you should stay tonight or else I'm may just forget everything tomorrow morning," Yuuri moved his head to peek up at him through his eyelashes, "and I don't think either of us would want that." 

Viktor felt an airy giggle escape him imagining the aftermath of tonight. He nodded his agreement to Yuuri's statement and crawled into bed next to him, kicking off his shoes loosening his tie and getting rid of his belt as he went. 

"Sleep now solnishko we'll worry about this tomorrow morning." Viktor smiled softly at the man in front of him, slowly letting himself drift off to the warm arms of sleep.


	2. Across Our Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you can write on your skin and you soulmate will be able to see it on the same area on their body. However it is only when the younger person in the relationship had reached 5 that they can begin to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017. The first week will all be caught up on by Saturday.  
> Feel free to send in prompts!

Russian was not a language that Yuuri was fluent in. In fact it was a language his 5 year old self could barely even knew how to identify. But there it was scrawled all over his arms. The Cyrillic words spanning from his wrist to his elbows were confusing and he didn't understand why they were on his skin. His parents should know, they're smart and older. 

"Mama! Help!" Yuuri shouted sprinting to the public dinning room where all their guests stayed when they wanted to enjoy a meal or relax and watch TV. Normally Yuuri would never interrupt his mother during business hours, but he was desperate to understand why there was this weird language popping up on his arm and not Japanese like his mom said would. 

"Yuuri? What's wrong dear?" Hiroko asked her son while bending down to catch him in her arms.

"Mama! Mama! Look!" the child exclaimed pointing towards his ink covered arm. Hiroko gasped at the numerous foreign letters and words that covered her son's arm, tears springing into her eyes as she stared at signs of her child's most beloved person. Pride and joy swelled in her heart, before the smallest fraction of pity and sorrow sneak their way in too. Her son's soulmate was alive and kicking, but they were also foreign and that meant communication issues until Yuuri and them find a common language to write in. Hiroko turned he attention back to Yuuri, who was still staring at his soulscript as though it were the most valuable and beautiful thing he had ever seen, and feels a sense of determination rush through her. She'll make sure her son can write and speak English staring now. She refuses to have something as small as a language barrier keep her son from interacting and loving his soulmate.

"Yuuri?" Hearing his name he looked up at his mother and her soft smile and cocked his side in acknowledgement, "You want to be able to talk to your soulmate right?" Yuuri nods his head enthusiastically. "Well than why don't we start learning English? It'll be hard but than you can talk to your soulmate," Yuuri can feel his mouth stretching into the biggest smile possible as he agreed with his mother.

”Ah but let’s make sure your soulmate can write in English first before you do that.” Toshiya said cheerily as he walked up behind his wife and son. "Yuuri give me your left arm please?" Complacently Yuuri gave his father his unmarked arm and allowed him to write out a simple sentence in English that read ' _I'm sorry I don't know Russian but do you know English_?'. 

A minute passed before a reply came back to them ' _I'm learning English! My coach is helping me write back. I'm so happy you're writing back! I'm nine years old so I was worried for a while_.'

Yuuri gasped at the reply and begged his parents to reply back quickly. ' _I'm sorry I worried you, I just turned five today. My parents are helping me write to you! My name is Yuuri Katsuki_.'

' _I'm Viktor Nikiforov_!'

Yuuri and his parents beamed at one another as they continued going back and forth until Viktor informed them that he needed to get back to his figure skating practice and Toshiya and Hiroko needed to get back to work.

* * *

It wasn't until three years later that Yuuri first saw Viktor skate on tv. That he saw the beauty Viktor created when he skated. That he felt so moved to form another connection with his soulmate past they're physical one. He wanted to be able to understand the beauty and love Viktor had for figure skating and make it his own.

He had all the support and encouragement from his family and Viktor to forge on with this path he had decided on and forge on he did. Yuuri knew he had a disadvantage starting competitively so late when so many of his other opponents had been doing this since before they even heard from their soulmates. But he had the time and determination to succeed, he would meet Viktor on the world stage and would be his equal.

It helped had a history in ballet and casual skating, so he wasn't staring out form nothing, but finding coach was difficult. There were very few people here Hasetsu who had the qualifications to be the coach he needed, and even if he did stick to Minako-sensei in his first year starting out she couldn't help her surpass his limits. He needed a professional, and desperately if he wanted to keep going the path he had chosen for himself. Viktor unsurprisingly was not helpful with this as his only situation to the problem was for Yuuri to come to St. Petersburg and train with him and his coach Yakov. That was not an option. That wasn't even considered for more than five seconds to be quite honest. Even Yuuri's eight year old self knew how utterly irresponsible and improbable such a situation would be. Perhaps if Yuuri had started younger and proved himself in a few novice competitions by now it would've been possible for him to go under Yakov's tutelage, but that was not the case and thus it was impossible for Yuuri to go train in St. Petersburg of all places in the world.

His patience paid off soon though. Even though he hadn't entered any competitions under Minako's coaching he did refine his step sequences as much as he could with his ballet teacher and Yuuko, and practiced simple double and single jumps with the coaches available at the Ice Castle. He finally had a coach that was willing to train him one on one and get him ready for the competitive season. Yuuri was desperate to start working with Natsumi-sensei, a former two time consecutive GPF gold medalist for women's single and Olympic gold medalist. He was going to succeed and join Viktor for seniors.

* * *

Yuuri was a liar. He was a liar and Viktor would hate him forever. There was no way Yuuri could do this. He just couldn't. There were so many other kid, too many for Yuuri to beat, too many Yuuri to even begin to think that he could make it within the top 20, let alone medal. He was going to fail here and never make it to juniors let alone seniors. Who had he been kidding when he said he would manage to be equal to Viktor. Yuuri was struggling to breathe. There wasn't any air going in. He couldn't breather!

Looking back Yuuri honestly couldn't say if the way his coach handled his panic attack was the best, but it sure was efficient and it had eased just about every worry Yuuri could have possibly had. Though his face still stung, Yuuri thought as he rubbed gently at the reddened skin of his cheek as he skated a lap around the rink before going towards the center and into position for his short program.

' _You don't skate for yourself Yuuri. You skate for the art of figure skating. The audience matters not. The only thing you should be worried about is how you will show your respect and love and dedication for the art that you have allowed to take over your life_.' His coach's words rang throughout his head once last time before he let himself drown in his performance and the music.

Yuuri couldn't believe he had actually managed to snag second place in his first competition. He really could not believe it for a single second despite the medal hanging around his neck in proof that he had outperformed all but one of his competitors. He would win next competition for sure. But first he needed to tell Viktor about how great he did.

* * *

This was the year. This was his debut year in the senior division. He would hopefully be able to win this last regional competition and be capable of representing his home country in the Grand Prix Final in Paris this year. If he got through the qualifying competitions that was. Yuuri prayed to every deity he knew of that he would be able to make it that far. He wanted to be able to meet Viktor so badly. So when Yuuri placed first in the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship anyone could tell how excited he, and Viktor by extension, was with how covered in writing his arms were, there wasn't an inch of skin that didn't have some form of writing or a drawing covering it. But that excitement did die just the tiniest bit when they had found out that they hadn't been assigned to any of the qualifying competitions together. Viktor had claimed that the world was trying to conspire against them and it took Yuuri almost an hour to convince him not to hop on a plane to Japan to see the NHK Trophy, where Yuuri would be competing first, instead of preparing for Trophée de France, where Viktor was assigned to for his second event.

Time between flew as Yuuri hurried to fix all the miniature details that hadn't been perfected yet. He was desperate to do his best in these two qualifying competitions so that he could enter the Finals with a sense of belonging instead of being on edge by making it by a hairs breadth. So it came with the greatest relief and elation when he placed third at the NHK Trophy and grabbed gold at the Rostelecom Cup. Viktor couldn't have been prouder. No seriously, Yuuri had woken up covered in so much ink he was worried that Viktor had given himself ink poisoning.

It came at no surprise when Viktor won gold at both his events and they would finally be able to meet Viktor. Finally. After 13 years of being unable to meet they would being joined for the first time in the City of Love. It was honestly like a fairytale at times if Yuuko was to be believed. Though Yuuri was quick to point out that her childhood romance was something fairytale like too.

Yuuri was desperately counting down the days till when he would be able to see Viktor in Paris. They had agreed to meet with one another in the hotel the event organizers had arranged for competitions to stay in. Yuuri couldn't wait.

Yuuri was fidgeting, something he hasn't done in years due to all of his intensive training with Natsumi and Minako, those damn spartan women. He was waiting for Natsumi to check them in and kept glancing at the front door waiting to see if Viktor would walk in any second now.Though he couldn't really see anything past the swarms of fans who crowded the hotel front desperate for a glimpse of their idols.

It was right when his coach was about to hand him his room card that all hell seemingly broke loose outside. Camera flashes went off at a rapid rate and shouts and scream filled the air and managed to seep their way into the hotel lobby. Yuuri knew who had arrived. There was only one person in the figure skating world who could cause such a commotion. Viktor Nikiforov was here.

Yuuri saw Viktor enter the hotel with his usual camera ready smile and watched as he seemingly lazily scanned the lobby until he locked eye contact with Yuuri.

The world stopped. Yuuri stared at Viktor and Viktor stared back. It felt like time had been drenched in honey and slowed down to a snail's pace. It felt like time hard grabbed rocket boosters and had sped up to light speed. Hours could've passed and they wouldn't be aware of it. But a sudden urge took hold of them at the same moment and they abandoned their coaches desperately running across the hotel lobby towards one another until they collided together. Both of them wrapping their arms around one another to make sure the other didn't fall.

They stared at one another, drinking in every little detail, loving every ounce of warmth they felt from the other. The warmest and most loving smiles broke out on their faces. Yuuri was sure they looked like lovesick fools.

"Hi." Yuuri breathed still staring adoringly into Viktor's ice blue eyes.

"Hey." Viktor said back, his right hand coming up to caress Yuuri's cheek, beaming even brighter when Yuuri leaned into his touch.

Yuuri knew in that moment with only two words shared between each other, barely having been in each other's company for five minutes that he and Viktor were going to be perfect. Never mind the rest of the world. All they needed was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few liberties with this AU, I personally thought if they're that young when they start conversing why would they feel any need to hide who they are from one another? Plus even though some of you may be wary of Toshiya and Hiroko having such fluency in English what they said is barely above elementary school English, and also these two run a tourist attraction they're bound to have foreign guests every now and then. Also I imagine while Yuuri would generally have a similar childhood to what he did in canon he would have a bit of a confidence boost thanks to always communicating with Viktor.  
> Also if this isn't your first time reading this fic please feel free to skip over chapter three I had messed up the order I wanted to post these chapters in earlier in the week and didn't bother taking down the chapter.


	3. Death Will (Not) Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you stop aging when you meet your soulmate and can only die by your soulmates hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017. The first week will all be caught up on by Saturday.

Whether it was a tragedy or romance was all personal opinion. There was no one to say whether the way humans died was right or wrong. People have argued back and forth and back and forth for millenniums. There was simply no side that could win or lose. 

Viktor could not care less for what others thought. He just simply cared that the one person in the world who was his soulmate stayed by his side forever and always. He didn't have the courage, will, or even compassion to bring death upon his soulmate.

He loves his Yuuri too much to ever attempt to end his life. He knew he was being horribly selfish and that he deserves any punishment that would come to him. 

He just couldn't stand to be separated from his soulmate, not after so long together. 

There was nothing in the universe that would make him give up Yuuri. 

That's why Viktor was stuck in this horrible horrid situation where his love, his life, was on the floor sobbing in front of him, begging for Viktor to kill him.

That's Viktor was standing above him silent tears rolling down his cheeks, his face twisted in a image of pure agony and torture.

It was why these two soulmates who have been so happy and content for the past two centuries can barely even stand to look each other in the eyes now. It was why these two who have been an image of envy to the world can barely go two sentences without attempting to hurt each other with their words. It was why one was so desperate for an out that he was now on his knees begging for the curse, or perhaps for him gift, of death from the person who loves him most in the world.

"Y-yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri! Please, I beg of you not to ask this of me! Please my love, anything but this. I'll let you leave. I won't beg you to stay with me. You can go meet another person to fall in love with. Anything. I'll let you do anything! I'll give you anything! Just pl-please don't ask this of me Yuuri." Viktor sobbed, his voice cracking and breaking, his breath heaving and heavy. He fell to the floor desperate to embrace the man he had spent so many decades with, frantic to try and convince him of a different solution. There would be no second chances if they took this route. There would be no turning back and changing their minds.

Yuuri stared across at Viktor, his tears slowing but unending as they streaked his youthful face and spoke with a clear but broken voice, "I love you Viktor. Now and forever, but this-" he gestures achingly to the space between the two of them, "- this won't last, not anymore my dearest. We've held on for so long and I have loved and cherished every single moment between the two of us. We're a thing of fantasies and dreams Viktor. But all dreams must end and this is ours." He let out another destroyed sob, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I'm so horribly selfish. I'm sorry I can't be strong enough for the two of us. I'm so sorry Viktor." Yuuri hugs his arms around himself as though trying to grasp at the frayed threads of an already lost hope and strength.

Viktor broke down, grasping desperately at the edges of his lover's shirt as he lowered himself into a mockery of a bow, sucking in breaths harshly before speaking one last time pleading weakly, "Please Yuuri. _Please._ "

Yuuri didn't respond.


	4. Point Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you are born with a compass watch that always points in the direction your soulmate, the closer you are to your soulmate the more the arrow will vibrate till it stills completely when you find your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017. The first week will all be caught up on by Saturday.  
> Feel free to send in prompts!  
> And yes I am ignoring that tiny tidbit of canon where Viktor always sleeps in until the men's turn to compete.

If there was one thing Yuuri was uncomfortable with it was how still his compass was compared to everyone else. It wasn't that his didn't vibrate at all because obviously it did, it just very very slowly moved back and forth and back and forth, that it took nearly a whole minute for it to have rocked even once. It was rather disheartening to be so far away from his soulmate that his compass moved that slowly. Though to be completely fair once more he had moved to Detroit his compass had actually started moving faster. Not as fast as it would had they lived in the same country, but it now only to half a minute for it to go back and forth once instead of the original minute.

If there was thing Yuuri knew for fact about his soulmate was that he traveled, like a lot, because even though Yuuri had figured out the average ticking time for his compass that didn't mean there weren't days where it slowed down considerably and sped up till it was so fast that Yuuri knew they were in the same country. It happens a every now and then during the year, more specifically during the competitive season for figure skaters. Which Yuuri hope was the reason as to why it changed, it would be truly amazing if he and his soulmate shared the same passion and love for the sport that took up a majority of Yuuri's time and attention.

Yuuri was desperate to meet his soulmate. Which isn't something special to him, everyone wanted to meet whoever their compass was pointing them to. But Yuuri knew the longer it took for him to meet them, the more he would be drowned in his thoughts that he wouldn't be good enough for his soulmate. The more he would begin to doubt whether or not he had a soulmate. The more he would wonder would want someone as useless as himself.

It wasn't a fun cycle of anxiety and self doubt to fall into by any means. Yuuri was just grateful that he always had someone who could help pull him out of his own mind, back in Hasetsu it had been Mari, Minako, and Yuuko who helped him the most. Here in Detroit Yuuri could only thank God that Phichit was such an amazing and understanding best friend and that Celestino was used to training skaters with mental problems like his.

He was also extremely grateful that said coach had managed to snag him tickets to Skate America where Viktor Nikiforov would be competing in order to qualify for his third consecutive Grand Prix. Ciao Ciao had said it was an early birthday present from him and the rest of the rink in congratulations to Yuuri was winning gold at the Cup of Canada and to put him in good spirits for the Tropheé de France. Yuuri couldn't believe they all cared so much about him that they would bother giving him this instead of seeing the completion for themselves. He didn't deserve such amazing people in his life.

Yuuri was practically vibrating from excitement as he rode the taxi down to the rink the competition would be taking place in. He could barely keep still with how much enthusiasm was traveling through his veins at the thought of seeing his idol skate in person and possibly even get to meet him. Seeing the stadium pull up in front of him Yuuri thanked and paid the driver before getting out of the car, trying to hide his desperation to enter the stadium.

Yuuri walked towards the stadium quickly, hoping he got here early enough to get good seats closer to the rink side. However he glanced down at his compass and his eyes widened at how much it was baking back and forth. This was the most Yuuri had ever seen his compass move and he knew from Yuuko and Takeshi that this meant that his soulmate was close by, extremely close by. Yuuri was actually pretty confident that they were in fact quite possibly about to enter into the same building. IT wasn't a science as to how fast someone's compass who shake compared to their proximity to their soulmate, but Yuuri just had this gut feeling that generally only appeared when it came to figure skating.

Yuuri glanced around a bit more at the stadium in front of him and the rather empty courtyard that he was standing in, his compass was pointing towards the stadium. Yuuri peeked around himself one last time before heading towards the stadium. The competitions wouldn't be starting for another hour, he could spare a few minutes to glance around just a little bit couldn't he? With his choice decided Yuuri entered the building constantly looking down at his compass. As he moved more towards the center of the lobby Yuuri noticed that his compass had completely changed from pointing south to pointing east, so he too changed his direction towards the east and with every foot Yuuri could see and feel he was getting closer and closer to his soulmate. Yuuri continued following his compass all the way up until it led him towards the competitors wing, a place where people who were there under general admission, such as himself, could not enter.

Yuuri sneaked looks around him everyone looked busy chatting with friends or trying to get everything ready for the competition, no one was paying attention to who was entering and leaving where specifically, perhaps he could just go in for five minutes. Just five short minutes and if he doesn't find his soulmate he could just try again after the competition. It wouldn't hurt to look right? Right? Yuuri ducked into the hallway leading to the competitors area before he chickened out. Yuuri followed his compass east, west, north, take a turn there, keep going straight here, turn another corner there. It wasn't hard for Yuuri to have lost track of time with how engrossed he became with his compass. It was also why he didn't notice that as he rounded one last corner that he bumped into another person, causing them both to fall.

"Ah I'm so sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going. I hope I didn't injure yo-" Yuuri stopped speaking as he noticed that his compass was frozen pointing straight ahead of him, towards the person that he had collided with. Taking in a shaky breath Yuuri glanced upwards and felt his breath leave his body as he stared at the man in front of him. Yuuri knew him. Yuuri would've been able to recognize him no matter what. This was the man he had looked up to for a little more than a decade now. This was the man who inspired him to join figure skating competitively. This was the man of Yuuri's dreams. This was the man that Yuuri had hoped to the heavens and back was his soulmate. And it was all coming true this very second.

His soulmate was Viktor Nikiforov. Holy shit.


	5. When We're Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where printed on your wrist is the age you will be when you meet your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Btw Yuri P. is called Yura in here cause Russian nicknames fam.  
> I know I promised the first week by Sunday but I got more hours at work and that messed up my scheduling but with a long weekend coming up I will most certainly have the first 14 chapters up by this coming Saturday I swear. So expect some days where I'll post possibly up to three chapters this week.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Chapter Text

Viktor really hated the number on his wrist. Not because of the implications behind it. No, never. Viktor was ecstatic to meet his soulmate, he couldn't be more excited if he tried.

No the problem Viktor had with his number was that it was so fucking old. And no, Viktor was not being a drama queen no matter what a certain blond ball of teenage angst said. Viktor was completely within his rights to despair over meeting his soulmate when he would be out of his prime, at twenty fucking seven years old. Of course Yakov told him he was being an idiot and that he should consider himself lucky to meet his soulmate at such a young age. Yeah right Viktor would probably be retired and balding by the time he turned 27, there was nothing to be happy about with such a disappointing age. It also didn't help that Viktor would be waiting another 5 years until he had the chance to meet and love his soulmate.

The competitive season had started off rather annoying. He had to ease himself back into intensive training after pulling a muscle last season, which translated to no quads for at the least two weeks or else Yakov would kill him with his own skates. It also did not help in any way shape or form that Georgi had started skating around with his heads in the clouds, swooning and tell everyone who would listen about how he would soon meet the love of his life. About how he couldn't wait to see whether they had gorgeous ocean blue eyes or if they would be the color of warm hot chocolate in the winter. Viktor had been a hair breadths away from causing some unfortunate accident from occurring just so that he could escape from Georgi's annoying rants of his soulmates. Only decency and love for Georgi as a friend had kept him from committing the crime. Lucky bastard.

Though the season certainly had picked up momentum from there with Viktor sweeping gold at the Cup of China and Skate America before snatching gold at the Grand Prix Final for the third time in his career. And finished he season he could add to his medal count golds from Europeans, Worlds, and Russian Nationals which in turn allowed for a perfect season from him and qualified him for becoming the men's single skater for the Olympics next year. It truly was a perfect season despite its less than spectacular start. The only thing Viktor truly could complain about was not meeting his soulmate, which wouldn't happen for another five years but still, Viktor was not patient in regards to his soulmate.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he had done in the past twenty-three years of his life to deserve this. Viktor really wasn't sure how to react. He was trained to react to any possible situation when it came to the media and his fans, but even this was a situation that Yakov had possibly prepared him for. What possible could The Viktor Nikiforov get in that his media persona situation? This one where one of his fans was trying to tear his arm from his body desperately trying to convince him that they were soulmates and that it had to be fate that they met. Security was surrounding them attempting to dislodge her from him, but she wouldn't move at all, having dug her nails into his arm. Viktor knew she was lying but how could he dissuade someone who, to him, appeared to be insane.

The presence of paparazzi and all of his other fans didn't help either. Reporters were desperate to capture photos of what could possibly be one of the biggest scandals of the year. Meanwhile fans were either trying to get past the rest of security to force the girl off his arm or screaming that she wasn't his soulmate, they were and she ought to get her filthy hands off of him. There were some rather creative threats shouted by them that Viktor would rather not repeat due to their rather explicit nature. Seriously people are creatively creepy. They could write horror or thriller novels off this stuff.

But Viktor supposed this wasn't the best of times to focus on the creative energies of his fans. Not when one was currently digging her manicure into his arm and likely cutting of circulation and drawing blood if the sharp tinges were anything to go by. Seriously how did this happen to him? Viktor was riding the high of another perfect season after having just won gold in the World Championships. Literally he had just been awarded the medal probably not even gen minutes ago. Why was this happening to him and where the fuck was Yakov and the rest of the Russian team?

"Fucking bitch get off of him!" Oh! There's Yura kicking his fan in the gut and finally giving Viktor access to his arm once more. So much anger and will in such a tiny body, Viktor was forever amazed at his rink mate. Viktor didn't have time to think that through though from how Yura had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him, with security surrounding them, towards the van that had been rented out for the Russian team's use.

Soon Viktor was being manhandled into the van and safely secured before it sped off from the stadium towards the hotel with what seemed to be police escorts. How fun!

"Well. That was fun don't you all agree?" Viktor laughed as he glanced in the rear view mirror towards his rink mates, who from what could see were all looking at him as though he was insane. How rude. Viktor was not insane, maybe eccentric but that was simply because of his genius artistic talents when figure skating was involved. Other than that, Viktor was a perfectly sane human being thank you very much.

* * *

After last seasons incident the security at all ISU sanctioned events had been doubled, in some cases even tripled if there was a large enough attendance. Viktor was feeling very stifled, he was twenty-four years old and he could barely leave his hotel without being followed by security of some type. He never would've agreed to this. But Yakov had forced him to saying that he would pull him from the competitive season all together had he not. And that would've been a fucking shame considering Viktor had just completed yet another perfect season. Oh well, he'll be back in St. Petersburg within the next two days and then he won't have to deal with all of this nasty pesky security and protection.

* * *

Viktor was a bit worried, with such complete victory sweeps for the past 4 seasons, he had been convinced at the start of it all that there would be nothing to drag him down from this high and that nothing could prevent him from going on forever with skating competitively. At least no outside forces. Viktor hadn't counted on his own lack of motivation and inspiration to shake him. Viktor hoped this was just a creative slump for a few months at most. It wouldn't do to be such a prized athlete and not compete simply because Viktor couldn't find his heart for figure skating anymore.

* * *

Viktor was 26 not even a week ago and now he was twenty-seven, a five time consecutive Grand Prix Gold Medalist, and most importantly at the age where he would be destined to meet his soulmate. Viktor was exceedingly desperate to meet them now. And he hoped he would be able to meet them before the year was a quarter of the way through. Nothing scared Viktor more than the thought and idea that he would meet his soulmate and he'd wouldn't be able to meet them until 30 seconds before he turned 28. It was a rather scary idea that the universe would make him wait til the very last possible second to meet the person who matched and completed him best in the world. He wanted to meet them now.

But he had a banquet to prepare for even if it was tomorrow night. Yakov would murder him in his sleep if he missed this banquet considering it this year was what many hoped to be the final jewel to his very crown. He needed to secure and insure all of his endorsements and sponsors would stay with him even after he retired from the competitive scene, and possibly secure new ones who would ensure his transition to exhibition shows went as perfectly as possible.

"-ven been listening to me you damn old man?" Viktor heard Yura shout into his ear, his permanent scowl etched onto his face when Viktor turned to look at him. Viktor smiled pleasantly, he had not. Even listening to Yura in any way but that didn't mean he didn't know what the blond wanted, especially since Yura always asked the same thing after every competition of his Viktor was there to witness.

"Of course I have Yura. Your landing on the triple axel was wobbly. Also Yuri your step sequences need to be worked on they're sloppy." Viktor stated an easy smile on his face as he rattled off everything that had gone wrong or could use improvement for the young teen. Viktor stopped and listened as Yakov rattled off more complaints and off-handed compliments for Yura. Feeling a stare on him Viktor turned around to see a rather adorable looking Japanese man staring at him. Before Viktor could truly take in who the man was he reacted in instinct and smile his media smile.

"Would you like a commemorative photo?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth Viktor regretted it. He could feel his soulage pulsing. He knew that the other name could feel it too and that betrayed and sad state broke his heart before he even had the chance to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing Viktor a lot lol. It's probably why his chapters always come out quicker and easier than Yuuri's OTL.  
> Also just in case any of you were wondering why the sections got so short once Viktor was 24, I just felt like from the flow of the au that point was a good time to start cutting off Viktor's inspiration. He doesn't state it in that small paragraph only complaining about security, but I feel like I was able to show how routine and boring the competitions were starting to become to him even if he hadn't completely lost his motivation for it yet.


	6. Ever Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you are born with a symbol or mark that defines your soulmate in their entirety and continues to grow as they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> I know I promised the first week by Sunday but I got more hours at work and that messed up my scheduling but with a long weekend coming up I will most certainly have the first 14 chapters up by this coming Saturday I swear. So expect some days where I'll post possibly up to three chapters this week.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

**i. a golden skate**

Yuuri loved his soulmarks. They were so beautiful and intricate and everything Yuuri loved most in the world. He would treasure and love them forever and ever, even if he never got to meet his soulmate because they had gifted him his greatest treasure.  
His first mark was a golden skate. He had been born with it meaning his soulmate had already been born. According to his parent's he had spent countless hours as a toddler admiring and touching the golden skate that adorned his upper left shoulder. They had said if nothing else could comfort him, a glimpse of that golden skate always made him stop crying. So yeah, Yuuri was rather in love with his golden skate even as more and more marks appeared on his skin. 

**ii. a crown of blue roses**

Yuuri's second mark had appeared when he was six years old. He had been bathing with his sister Mari when it had appeared. It was one of the most intricate and beautiful designs Mari had ever seen apparently. Yuuri had to agree with her. The mark was as flower crown of blue roses, something that didn't naturally bloom according to his mom, that appeared below his golden skate. What made the flower crown so beautiful was that wrapped between each petal and around each rose was piece of silver string, braided together reminiscent of a French braid according to Mari. The silver twine hooked itself on the edges of the blade and curled to the center of the blade of his golden skate and connected his soulmarks together, blending them as though they had appeared together rather than years apart. He didn't know what it meant or represented, but Yuuri could feel in his heart that his soulmate wold easily be the beautiful person in Yuuri's world. There was no doubt about it in Yuuri's mind even if some tried to say he was just being childish. His soulmate was the most beautiful person in the universe even if Yuuri has or would never see them.

**iii. a chocolate poodle**

When Yuuri was 12 a third mark appeared. It was a drawing of one of the most adorable poodles that Yuuri had ever seen. The silver twine had extended itself and wrapped loosely around the puppy's neck as though acting as a collar as it was shown 'running' to the left of the crown as though chasing something that had jumped off from Yuuri's skin. The adorable poodle had been Yuuri's main driving point to convincing his parents to allow him to get a pet, the other part was because his idol Viktor Nikiforov had recently gotten a puppy too according to his interview after the Junior Grand Prix Final. 

**iv. a gold medallion**

Yuuri's fourth mark appeared a quick year after his third mark had cam about. This one Yuuri and everyone around him believed to be one of the most pivotal to discovering who his soulmate was. The medal itself had appeared a few inches below his flower crown, the bottom of it almost touching the clinch of Yuuri's waist. It had been connected like all the others previous through the silver vine, which this time had been used as a ribbon to hold the golden medallion up. Like it was crowing a winner and new born king, rather than a simple prize. However the details did not stop there, imprinted onto the medal was a drawing of someone with waist long hair in the middle of a jump of some sorts. Yuuri knew than and there that figure skating was not something he would ever back out of or come to regret. It was not only something that connected him to his idol, but also united him with his soulmate.

**v. a pair of scissors**

His fifth mark had appeared at sixteen. It was of silver scissors that had been made of the twine, simply wrapped and bent together this it practically appeared to be a pair of sharpened blades just about to close on a thin piece of silver string. It dangled precociously from the flower crown, right next to the medallion. Yuuri was worried when it had appeared, convinced that something bad was happening to his soulmate and he had no way of comforting him. Yuuri had been inconsolable for weeks following the appearance of this mark no matter what his friends and family tried to do to cheer him up. 

**vi. a silver skate**

Another mark hadn't appeared till Yuuri had started his training in Detroit with Celestino and Phichit. He was eighteen years old and barely three months into his move when a second skate had appeared next to golden skate, the difference was that it was silver and the twine that curled around his skate had turned into an ombré of silver and gold. The silver extending forth from the rose crown and growing more tinted in color until it reached the blade of the skate where a gold color that matched his first mark had wrapped and hooked itself around the blade exactly like it was on the golden skate. It was a beauty on its own, and combined with the golden skate Yuuri honestly thought the pair of skates were perfection come to life on his skin.

**vii. a blue salvia**

His seventh mark had been a blue salvia flower that had appeared between the ribbon of his medallion. It's vine, made of the same silver thread that had connected everything else, had intricately woven itself to appear as though it had been a part of his medallions ribbon this entire time. The flower had appeared three days after his disastrous performance at his first ever Grand Prix Final and five after his poodle Vicchan had died. It had been such a comfort to see a new mark appear, especially a mark that meant his soulmate was constantly thinking of him, that it had driven him slightly out of his depressive streak. Though it didn't keep him from flopping at Nationals, and in turn disqualifying him from Worlds and Four Continents. But it was enough to keep his heart warm and feel loved once more, and that was enough for Yuuri to need and want. 

**viii. a red rose**

This mark had appeared three months after Yuri had left after the Battle at the Hot Springs. It was a red rose that rested in right in the middle of the ring his crown of blue roses created and had slim pieces of silver twine connecting it to the crown in all four compass directions. With its appearance Yuuri had to stop and evaluate everything and everyone around him. Yuuri had lost himself so much to his thoughts that he even entertained the idea of Viktor possibly being soulmate, which disappeared a few minutes after. There was no way he was soulmates with the man he had thought of as practically a god till three months ago. But that didn't mean Yuuri didn't love the sentiment of such a beautiful flower. Because no matter how many people may think the red rose to be cheesy and over used Yuuri will always love this special flower.

**ix. a song title**

His ninth mark had appeared after Viktor had kissed him on live television after his free skate in the Cup of China. If Yuuri wasn't sure before the appearance of this song title confirmed every single hope Yuuri ever had, and also dispersed every doubt he had that he wasn't Viktor's soulmate. It had been the happiest moment of his life when a reporter had pointed out that through the mesh of his costume near the center of his back his infamous silver ribbons had gone and created a new mark that read _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare_ in cursive. It confirmed the world to Yuuri and never would he forget how as soon as he had heard of that he had tackled Viktor into another public hug and kiss. They should probably stop doing that if that didn't want tot keep ending up in gossip magazines.

**x. two golden rings**

His tenth mark appeared after his free skate in Barcelona. It was away from all his other soulmarks but it matched perfectly with it's twin that had appeared on Viktor at the exact same moment. There was something magical about watching a pair of connected golden rings appear on the back of left hand, the moment that same mark appeared on Viktor. Yuuri really loved his marks so much. They were his greatest treasure and now that he had his soulmate with him he could share his treasure with the man who matters most in the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searching for beta! You have to have a lot of free time on hand and must be good with grammar! And when I say a lot of time I really do mean a lot, like I kinda expect the stories back to me within the day or two depending on how my uploading schedule is.


	7. To Find Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where once you or your soulmate, whoever is younger, turn 18 you will switch bodies for a day. It is your job to try and figure out who exactly your soulmate is and how you will meet or keep in contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> I know I promised the first week by Sunday but I got more hours at work and that messed up my scheduling but with a long weekend coming up I will most certainly have the first 14 chapters up by this coming Saturday I swear. So expect some days where I'll post possibly up to three chapters this week.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

To say Viktor was impatient was not completely correct but also not completely incorrect either. He could be patient and wait decades for something to occur. But if it was something Viktor wanted then and there? Well no one had ever denied the champion of his wishes and whims before so why would they start now? And to say Viktor was tired of waiting for the Swtich to happen was quite wrong. No Viktor was desperate and aching for the Switch to occur, he needed to be reassured and know that there was someone in the world out there who was perfect for him. He was already less than a month away from twenty-two and he still hasn't switched places with his soulmate. Viktor felt defeated at this point.

What if he wasn't meant to be with anyone? What if his soulmate hasn't even born yet? What if he didn't even have a soulmate? 

No. No. Viktor couldn't think like that. If he thought like that he would spiral downwards into that endless abyss, his life was already empty without that thought taking root in his head and heart. He's already given up love and life to pursue his dreams and aspirations in figure skating. He couldn't and wouldn't start doubting his decisions in life because of a person his hasn't even met yet.

Making up his mind Viktor pushed off the rink and made figure eights around the length of the rink before throwing himself into his into his short program for the season. He wasn't exactly supposed to be here today, the rink was closed for maintenance check, but he had the keys after so many years with Yakov and Viktor needed something to ground him today. He could feel on how much of an edge he was today and he knew nothing would end well for anyone or himself if he didn't skate it out. 

By the time he had gone through both his programs twice Viktor was feeling better. He could the gleams of sunrise from the floor to ceiling windows peaking in but not yet bright enough to illuminate the rink with its brightness. Skating over to his phone he could see that it was a two minutes from 8. Perhaps he should get back to his apartment and feed and walk Makkachin. He was probably getting impatient waiting for him. Unlocking his phone he saw that it was already 8.

That was when it happened. 

The buzzing in his ears. 

The blinding white light.

Ah. Guess he was right about that teetering feeling this morning. Thank god it wasn't for the reason he had originally felt it was about. Thank fucking god

When Viktor opened his eyes again he was in the living room of his soulmate's apartment. Looking around the next thing he noticed was the Thai boy sitting on the couch next to him smiling gently.

"Hello, can you speak English," the boy said slowly, carefully enunciating his words his words for Viktor's sake. Viktor was enamored that his soulmate was so thoughtful and caring that he had someone there to greet and care for him. 

"Hi! And yes I can speak English fluently." Viktor said listening carefully to the way his soulmate's voice sounded. They were obviously male, or perhaps they hadn't transitioned yet or maybe they identified as something else, Viktor didn't care anyway. He loved his soulmate even if it was just the idea of them for now. He had time to fall in love with the person now that he knew he had a soulmate. But he was truly did enjoy the way his soulmate's voice was clear, light, and pleasant and retained a soft volume, despite Viktor's louder way of speaking. 

The boy beamed at him, Viktor was pretty sure this teen was sunshine incarnate from what he could tell so far, "Ahh that's so amazing I was so worried what would have happened had you not been able to speak English. Yuuri has been so anxious to meet you all week, he could barely focus in practice." He rambled on Viktor barely able to catch on to his soulmate's name. Yuuri. That was such a pretty name. He couldn't wait to actually be able to talk to them after the day was over.

But for now he had twenty-four hours to discover as much as he humanly could about his soulmate. And he would start by questioning this boy in front of him. 

"Yuuri? Practice? What does he, are they a he, do? Ah also I'm Viktor Nikiforov! Can I get your name, you must be close to them if they trusted you to greet me." Viktor replied and asked eagerly. Desperate for as many answers he could get.

The boy laughed at Viktor's excitement, before he gasped as what Viktor had said sank in and replied to Viktor with a wide-eyed look on his face, "Yup Yuuri Katsuki! He a figure skater just like you!" He winked at Viktor, "and I'm Phichit! I'm still in the junior division but I'm probably gonna move up to senior in a year or two." 

Viktor straightened his back and grew more animated at the mention of his soulmate being a figure skater. "Really? They're a figure skater? Are they competitive? Do they enjoy my skating? I hope they do." 

Phichit laughed at Viktor latching onto the fact that Yuuri was a skater, "Okay slow down a bit with the questions. First, yes Yuuri is a figure skater from Japan. He won't tell you himself 'cause he doesn't think himself that great, but Yuuri is actually one of two JSF qualified senior men's singles skater. And despite not qualifying for the GPF this year he had actually been ranked seventh when all the results came out. He's about to go to Japan for Nationals in about a month, which he placed gold in last year by the way." Phichit took in a breath of air before continuing on their tirade. "He also grabbed bronze at Four Continents last year. And is he a fan..." here Phichit trailed off the look on his face nervous as he glanced anywhere but Viktor's face. Viktor felt his heart sink, he didn't think he could take it if his soulmate hated his skating.

"Don't worry! Please don't!" Phichit said waving his hands at Viktor to dissipate his worries. "Yuuri loves your skating I promise. It's just... I was worried you might feel a little awkward knowing your soulmate is a huge fan." At the confession Phichit slapped his hand across his mouth, his eyes wide and frightened. "Please don't tell Yuuri I told you that you were his inspiration to start skating, he'd die of embarrassment."

Viktor felt a bubble of relived laughter come through as he heard the teenager speak. A feeling of content spread through him at the admission that his soulmate was his biggest fan. That was much better news than being told his soulmate hated him or didn't find his skating pleasing. He also couldn't help but feel honored that he was his soulmate's inspiration to start skating. 

He couldn't wait to find out even more about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot more speaking in this one compared to my previous chapters! And writing Phichit and Viktor interacting is one of my joys in life.  
> Also in response to many people last chapter who wanted a sequel with Viktor's mark, I don't know for sure if I will post it but I do have a few ideas as to what I'd like to do.  
> However due to the guideline I had set for myself about each chapter being a unique soulmate au that didn't repeat throughout this series, I don't believe I'll post it in this story if I do choose to write a sequel. So be on a look out in these end notes if I ever choose to write it.


	8. In My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulemate AU where after you and your soulmate meet you form a telepathic connection with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017. I know I promised the first week by Sunday but I got more hours at work and that messed up my scheduling but with a long weekend coming up I will most certainly have the first 14 chapters up by this coming Saturday I swear. So expect some days where I'll post possibly up to three chapters this week.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Yuuri had to be hallucinating. He must've fallen one too many times on the ice during his horrendous free program. Why else would he be hearing Viktor Nikiforov's voice in his head after being offered a commemorative photo.

Yuuri really wasn't sure how to handle this. He really wasn't. One second his idol was treating him as though he wasn't even a competitor and the next Yuuri was hearing Viktor's voice and thoughts in his head. How was Yuuri supposed to process this.

How was he supposed to handle the fact that his inspiration to start skating competitively, the man he has admired for more than a decade now, was his soulmate!?

Wait a minute if Yuuri could hear Viktor's thoughts that meant Viktor could hear his too right? If that was the case than Viktor just heard his entire fucking monologue!

Yuuri snapped his head to look towards Viktor, his face now an alarming shade of red as he took in Viktor's wide-eyed and shocked expression.

Yuuri should make a run for it. Maybe if he disappeared right now he could pretend nothing happened.

"Don't you dare." Yuuri faintly heard Viktor say. Shit maybe he should start thinking in Japanese, nothing he said in a language his soulmate didn't understand could be held against him.

"That's rude." Yuuri heard Viktor speak again and was mind numbingly aware that Viktor was making his way towards him.

"Do you have any idea how desperate I've been to meet the person who's destined to be my soulmate? There is no way I'm going to let you run away now that I've met you." Viktor said standing in front of him before grabbing Yuuri's hands and bringing them up to kiss them.

Yuuri blushed heavily.

" _And once I get to know you more emotionally perhaps we can learn about each other physically too._ " Yuuri heard Viktor say in his head.

Yuuri's blush intensified even more.

"I can't wait to fall in love with you Yuuri. I hope we will always surprise each other from now on." Viktor winked at him not once loosening his grip on Yuuri's hands.

"I-I-I," stuttered Yuuri trying to say something. What exactly did Yuuri want to say? He had no clue, for all Yuuri knew he possibly could have shouted out the national anthem of both Japan and the U.S., there was no telling with how scrambled and fried Yuuri's brain was.

"I know!" Viktor exclaimed excitement easily seen on him as he smiled blindingly at Yuuri. "Let's go for dinner, just the two of us."

Yuuri absently nodded his head and felt himself being dragged towards the exit of the arena, distantly hearing Celestino shouting at him as well as Russian screams that were most likely directed towards Viktor.

As they stumbled out into the cold air of Sochi winter Yuuri flinched at the array of bright flashing cameras that overtook them as the press found them.

Yuuri could hear snippets of the questions that were being screamed at them, though Yuuri couldn't see them since Viktor had pulled him close blocking his view of the paparazzi and the paparazzi's view of him.

"Viktor Nikiforov who is that man you are currently embracing?"

"-he your soulmate?"

"Is he from-"

"-comment-"

"-Yuuri Katsuki?"

"-fans all across the world-"

"Japan's ace-"

Yuuri felt overwhelmed. Is this what Viktor went through every time he entered and exited competitions? Yuuri hoped not, he hated this and it's barely been two minutes and he was already feeling nauseous from the sensory overload.

Yuuri saw Viktor lift his hand to hail a taxi and felt himself be pushed into the backseat gently before he heard the door slam shut and rapid Russian be spoken between Viktor and the cabby.

"Yuuri," he shivered slightly at the sound of his name being softly spoken by Viktor, "are you alright?"

Yuuri glanced up at the Russian man and saw the worried and apologetic look he gave Yuuri. Yuuri fucking melted.

" _I'm okay just not used to being mobbed by the press and paparazzi. Thank you for worrying._ " Yuuri squeezed their still connected hands desperate to reassure Viktor of his worries. Viktor smiled softly at Yuuri feeling the warmth and care the other man radiated from his thoughts.

" _Ah I'm screwed._ " Yuuri thought as he felt his heart speed up at the sight of Viktor's true smile.

" _If you're screwed then I'm well past fucked._ " Viktor's smile grew more playful and Yuuri knew right then and there that he would definitely fall for Viktor.

Maybe he could get to know Viktor. Maybe, Viktor could fall in love with him.

Maybe. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think Viktor is the dramatic one in their relationship, think again Yuuri is Extra™ af.


	9. Us Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you are born with a timer that counts down and within that time you must find your soulmate of else you and whoever your soulmate is will die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> I know I promised the first week by Sunday but I got more hours at work and that messed up my scheduling but with a long weekend coming up I will most certainly have the first 14 chapters up by this coming Saturday I swear. So expect some days where I'll post possibly up to three chapters this week.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Also for those of you who may be confused when we see Yuuri and Viktor in episode one that's after the free skate, this chapter takes place before men's single free skates, so Yuuri has yet to perform his free skate but did in fact hear that Vicchan died and did screw up his short program.

Viktor was slightly worried about his timer. Sure his had once been near the average time most people had for their timers, but twenty-seven was still a rather young age compared to the normal thirty-five others held.

Okay Viktor was a fucking liar. That was a near decade difference between him and the average. Twenty-seven was way too fucking young for him to die! He wasn't even retired yet! Viktor had to meet his soulmate now. He was too beautiful to die at twenty-seven. He was too talented to die so young. And no Viktor was not exaggerating or being a drama queen no matter what certain other believed. 

Viktor was freaking out now. Why? Because he had less than seven hours to live and he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to meet his soulmate while he was in Sochi at the Grand Prix Final where there were thousands of other people surrounding him. What kind of damned circumstances were these in order for him to meet his soulmate?

Viktor wanted choke whatever deity or whoever in the world designed his timer. Because fuck them. Seriously this was just unfair and cruel. He needed to gather himself together, there was absolutely no way Viktor could go out and win gold with his head scrambled like this. God he hoped he didn't get a headache thinking about what he was supposed to do. 

Viktor turned to Yakov and excused himself, only receiving a warning to not be late to his own performance from the gruff man. Viktor turned his way down to the hallway leading towards the parking garage where the least amount of people would be. And that's what he needed right now. To be away from the prying eyes of competitors, the press, fans, just everyone. He couldn't handle it right now.

As Viktor headed down the stairs he heard muffled sobs come from the area he was headed. He should have turned around than and there. He should have turned around and ignored whatever was happening. He was horrible with crying people. Viktor barely even knew how to handle his own feelings.

So why? Why did he feel so compelled to walk towards this person who he hasn't even seen yet. Why did his body insist on walking towards the source of where this crying was coming from. Why was he so compelled to go to them. Damn it all to hell. 

What did Viktor have to lose from helping another person in the last few hours of his life. He supposed he could spare a bit of kindness to someone who he wouldn't ever see past today.

He moved quietly so not to startle the person downstairs whose sobs were slowly growing harsher from what Viktor could hear. As he grew closer and closer he saw a team Japan jersey that the person was wearing, slim silhouette, and slicked back short hair.

Viktor stopped two steps above him staring down at the hunched figure desperately trying to muffle his heartbroken sobs. Viktor felt his heart clench at the anguished sounds coming from the below him. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. Taking a quiet breath Viktor started speaking.

"You know it'd be bad press if someone else had found you here." Viktor heard the man gasp at the sound of his voice before he shot up like a ram rod. Viktor watched as the man slowly turned to face him. His expression was a mix of despair and anxiousness. His eyes such a clear and emotional brown Viktor felt choked. 

It was in that moment when Viktor could hear the fast ticking of his timer. Bringing his wrist into his field of vision Viktor watched with rapt fascination as the numbers slowly climbed upwards. 

_7 hours: 32 minutes: 45 seconds_

_18 hours: 48 minutes: 32 seconds_

_3 days: 6 hours: 21 minutes: 48 seconds_

_3 months: 23 days: 21 hours: 23 minutes: 23 seconds_

_17 years: 10 months: 15 days: 05 hours: 10 minutes: 01 seconds_

_30 years: 01 months: 31 days: 18 hours: 56 minutes: 59 seconds_

_54 years: 03 months: 11 days: 23 hours: 29 minutes: 15 seconds_

Viktor watched as the last second came to a stop. And stared. And stared. And stared. This was too good to be true. To think he'd live this long after spending so much of his life on such a short deadline.

_72 years: 09 months: 06 days: 13 hours: 41 minutes: 27 seconds_

Lifting his head up Viktor could see that the Japanese man was also looking at his timer. Viktor felt a surge of relief and euphoria course through him. This man was his soulmate. This man was the person who prevented him from dying today, the day of his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final. There was no doubt in Viktor's mind now that whatever had led him here was the greatest thing in the universe.

Ah. But he had a job to do right now. He had to make sure his soulmate and from what he could tell fellow competitor was alright. After all Viktor had found him weeping in a staircase. 

"Solnyshko," Viktor softly spoke moving so that he was seated next to his soulmate, "Share with me why you were crying with me?" Viktor held his gaze, his eyes serene and loving as he stared into the soft brown of his soulmate's eyes.

Viktor watched him shake his head, his crying even harder than it had been before, and hands covering his mouth. Viktor carefully lifted his hands to grasp gently at his soulmate's wrists. As he pried soulmate's hands away from his mouth, he brought cradled the seemingly delicate smaller hands and bought them close to his lips. He needed to figure out some way to comfort and reassure him. He could feel his soul crying out that he take them man into his arms and cradle him till they were both safe and protected from the harsh outside world.

But Viktor knew that wasn't thew smartest idea nor would it be positively received from the uncertain look he was currently receiving. 

"We can stay here as long as you need lyubov moya. But your turn maybe coming up soon and I want you to perform your best." Viktor gingerly caressed his soulmate's knuckles with his thumbs, "Won't you let me share your burden?" 

"I- Viktor- You-" His soulmate's voice was soft and melodious, but it was cracking and tore at Viktor's heart to hear his love speak so brokenly. "I'm so sorry." 

Viktor's heart tightened painfully at the apology. There was nothing his dearest person should be sorry for. He hadn't ever done anything. Viktor squeezed his hands in what he hoped came off as comforting. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, so why are you apologizing luchik?" 

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be stuck with someone as disappointing as me as your soulmate. I'm so sorry." Viktor felt his heart break. His love didn't see how beautiful he was. He didn't see the caring and gentle nature Viktor knew laid in him. He didn't see the amount of love he himself was capable of. 

Viktor wanted to spend his life reassuring and loving this man if he would let him. Viktor had started out this season desperate for something to give him a reason to keep living and here it was. In the form of a man so tender and considerate. Viktor has spent probably less than ten minutes in this man's presence and he cold tell how truly wonderful and amazing he was. So why was his soulmate convinced he was anything but? It just didn't make sense Viktor.

But that didn't matter to Viktor right now because he would make sure his luchik understood exactly why he was more than worthy of being Viktor's soulmate and that it was Viktor instead who was unworthy or someone so amazing.

He would spend as long as he was allowed to convince him of that. 

And Viktor had what might as well been all the time in the world.

_72 years: 09 months: 06 days: 13 hours: 37 minutes: 54 seconds_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change from canon material~ They still meet at Sochi but now they met pre canon! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Hopefully there will be a third chapter out tonight by midnight PST.  
> If not there will be three chapters out for Friday instead.


	10. Light Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where once you meet your soulmate your chest glows right where your heart is. The color of your glow depends on what type of bond you have and the more saturated the color of your glow the stronger your bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Three chapter right now, next three should be up by tomorrow morning, and chapter 16 should be up by 11 pm EST tomorrow too.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Yuuri really didn't fantasize this when he had been a love sick child imagining meeting his soulmate for the first time. He really didn't imagine such a saturated red to bleed through. Nor did he expect the person in front of him to be his soulmate. This was either the best dream or the worst nightmare. Yuuri doesn't know yet. Maybe if he knew for sure whether or not this was a dream he’d be able to truly react.

Because right now Yuuri felt like he was experiencing everything from an astral plane. Because there was no way that he was standing here in front of his idol with both their hearts glowing firetruck red. Showing to the world that not only were they soulmates but romantic soulmates to boot. 

Yuuri was going to faint.

No. No. Yuuri was not going faint. It was already bad enough that he placed last with more than a hundred point difference between him and Viktor, he didn't need to add this into the ever growing list of reasons as to why this week has been the worst of life. 

Though to faint now certainly would be the cherry on top of everything. 

Yuuri slowly let everything come back into notice. The press was swarming around them taking picture after picture. Fans were all talking their voices blending together to sound like screams. Other competitors and coaches were whispering to one another. The entire Russian team that was with Viktor had stopped and started gaping at them. Celestino wasn't much better, with his eyes bugging and mouth open.

Well at least now Yuuri has an excuse as to why he has always felt so connected to Viktor when he has never even known or met the man. 

He just hoped he could get over his admiration and idolization. ‘Cause those were the beginnings of one hell of an unhealthy relationship. Yuuri may be naive in some regards, but five years in America tended to open up someone’s eyes after moving from a highly reserved culture to one that practically promoted openly expressing one’s self.

Especially when Phichit has dragged Yuuri to countless seminars and guest speakers who spoke out against unhealthy relationships and domestic violence amongst soulmates. 

It wasn't a topic that was ever openly discussed in Japan, them leaning more on a hear no evil see no evil policy. No one wanted to believe that soulmates were capable of hurting each other purposefully. It was something no one wanted to imagine when they grew up with the fairy tales of perfection and happily ever after. 

Viktor was walking towards him. Was he going to yell at him. No that doesn't make sense. Everyone knows that Viktor has been desperate and excited to meet his soulmate since he started out in Juniors, he had stated it as one of his motivations. That if he was famous enough maybe could meet his soulmate during his travels. 

Well it looked like Viktor had his wish granted at last. Too bad it was Yuuri who he was stuck with. 

He hoped Viktor would at least give him a chance to love him. Even if he decided he didn't want Yuuri as a life partner in the end, all Yuuri wanted was a chance for Viktor to fall in love with him and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short and abrupt end, but I felt like as an author there wasn't anything I wanted to expand on here.


	11. Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you will only discover who your soulmate is once one of you dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Three chapters tonight, three chapter tomorrow, and chapter 16 should be up by 11 pm EST  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Viktor hurt all over. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. How was he supposed to survive this. How could this have happened to them. He could've spent his whole life not knowing Yuuri was his soulmate if it meant he would always be able to stay by his side.

He hasn't even told Yuuri how he felt yet. How could this have happened to them. They were supposed to be a couple out of a fairytale. Chance meetings and fated encounters. Chasing after each other to the ends of the Earth, they were supposed to be everything everything. 

They were supposed to marry soon. He had decided he couldn't keep going with on without Yuuri knowing exactly how important he was to Viktor, and how in love Viktor was with him. He didn't care anymore about the five golds he just wanted this man to be his in every way possible.

He didn't care whether or not they were soulmates, Viktor could live without knowing that. Maybe if they were 90 and old and content with life he would've been more calm and accepting of this. 

But not like this. 

Not like this. 

He didn't think he had such a rabid fan base that one of them would try and succeed in attacking Yuuri. He didn't even understand how this happened. He didn't understand how people who admire and support him could harbor such hatred for someone he cared so much about. 

He didn’t understand how he could have stood there frozen as his Yuuri was stabbed between the ribs. He didn’t understand how security had allowed for such a dangerous weapon be carried into the arena. He didn't understand how he was not cradling Yuuri in his arms, blood slowly seeping out from stab wound where the knife was still lodged. He didn't understand why the life was seeping out of his Yuuri’s eyes when they're always meant to be so full of emotion and life. He didn't understand any of this.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Please my love, please keep your eyes open and don't leave me.” Viktor pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he desperately choked back sobs. He gently stroked Yuuri’s face trying so desperately to bring back the pink tinted warmth that was always there, never wanting to see the chalky white discoloration on his sunshine.

“Aha,” he heard Yuuri laugh weakly, “I'm so sorry Viktor. It looks like I'll be leaving you earlier than we ever expected. I'm so sorry.” 

Viktor tried to interrupt Yuuri, but he saw Yuuri silently begging him through his beautiful chocolate colored eyes, so he kept his mouth shut and let his angel continue on no matter how much it broke Viktor’s heart. 

“But please don't blame yourself for what has happened here today Vitya. Please keep living life to its fullest. If not for yourself, than live for me. For everything I couldn't see or experience. I love you Viktor. I'm just sorry our time together was so short.” Yuuri reached up to cup Viktor’s face, his hand practically burning Viktor with how final and definite the action was. 

“I love you Yuuri. Please. Please don't. Leave me.” Viktor bought their foreheads together desperate to have as much contact with Yuuri as possible. He could still hear the screams in the background. Yuri screaming his way through the crowd trying to reach them. Paramedics pushing and forcing through the throngs trying to reach Yuuri in time. Security restraining the attacker who was still screaming about their success and how Yuuri got what he deserved. 

“Please don’t ask of me to be happy without you in my life Yuuri, please just stay with me.” Viktor watched, anguished, as Yuuri eyes slowly dimmed and he breathed out one last ‘I love you’ before his body went limp. 

It was than that a name, Yuuri’s name seared itself across Viktor’s right wrist, parallel to the engagement ring, and Viktor wanted to hate it. He just couldn't though, not when t and his ring were the last things in the world left to him by Yuuri.

As the last letter of Yuuri’s name burned itself onto his skin he let loose his cries and pleas for the world to hear. Tears streamed down his face, never ending, his wails louder than the thousands of people around him. He desperately clung to the lifeless body of his soulmate, his Yuuri, and begged for the world to bring him back. He screamed and cried out so loud Viktor was sure the heavens and all of hell could have heard him. 

But they didn't answer his prayers or pleas or bargains. They did nothing, just like he did nothing. 

Now he was paying the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can all blame my friend for this chapter lol.  
> I told you I'd make you suffer Lat. I will win our contest.


	12. Strung Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you are connected to them through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Three chapter right now, next three should be up by tomorrow morning, and chapter 16 should be up by 11 pm EST tomorrow too.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Yuuri watched fascinated as the red string tied around his pinky stretched further and further away from him.

This has been happening to him since he turned nine. His red string would grow closer or lengthen during the winter months. It warmed Yuuri’s heart to know the there were days and weeks where his soulmate was closer to him than he had ever been before and it lit hope in Yuuri that they would soon meet. 

He knew it was normal to not meet your soulmate until you were twenty but Yuuri was rather impatient about this single thing in life. He wasn't sure what he would do if he were to meet them, but he did know that he'd try his best to live his soulmate as much as he could.

After all, according to Mama so much traveling meant they weren't home often and could be craving care and warmth. She then told him that a wine they meet it was important that the Yuuri always be there for them with that love and warmth. Yuuri was determined to make sure his soulmate never felt lonely again. After all they were born to complete one another.

But right now he's in China for the Cup of China and in a three days time he’ll have to travel back to America in order to participate in Skate America. Hopefully he makes it past this year. He had been so close last year but had been bumped out due to technical rules. 

Out of the corner of his eye Yuuri noticed his red string grow more and more tight, instead of loosely hanging. Now it was straight line that stretched into the stand on the audience, where everything was blurred out blob to Yuuri, since he had given his glasses to Celestino. 

Oh, so his soulmate was here today. His soulmate would be here, most likely watching Yuuri’s performance. That totally wasn't nerve wracking. 

Maybe if he performed well enough Ciao Ciao would let him go search hem after his performance. That's what Yuuri would do. Maybe dedicating his entire performance to his soulmate would help him focus better. After all he really needed to win this in order to advance onto the Grand Prix, then Nationals, then Four Continents, and finally World. 

He wanted to be successful this season. 

Yuuri stretched out in the halls for competitors, while keeping an ear open to Celestino and his advice while keeping the other open for the scores of his competitors that were being announced. After his short program yesterday Yuuri was in second, hopefully he could close the gap with his free skate and take home a gold. 

Celestino grabbed his attention and told him that it whoever was skating third was wrapping up and they had to move to rinkside. As Yuuri drew closer and closer to the exit he noticed that his string was growing tighter and tighter, almost as though it was going to snap. 

Yuuri felt his heart flutter as he watched it. Even as he got on the ice his heart was still thumping madly in his chest. Taking a deep breath Yuuri tried to center himself as he glided into the middle of the rink, got into his starting position and let himself drown in the music, dedicating his routine to his soulmate. 

A triple axel. ‘ _Please watch me._ ’

A quadruple lutz. ‘ _I want to see you._ ’

Triple flip single loop triple axel. ‘ _Please._ ’

A quadruple toe loop. ‘ _Please answer me._ ’

His step sequence now. ‘ _Please hear and understand me._ ’

Quadruple lutz triple flip quadruple toe loop. ‘ _Please know I’m right here._ ’

Quadruple toe loop triple axel. ‘ _Please hear me._ ’

Quadruple salchow. ‘ _I'm right here. Answer me!_ ’ 

Yuuri panted as he ended his program perfectly. He was drowned by the cheers and applause of the wild audience. He looked around three times grabbing a bouquet and chibi eyed tamago plush. It was cute.

As Yuuri waited with Celestino for his scores he glanced around at the crowd trying to find the general area where his string is leading to, but the world was too ouch of a blur for him to be able to see that far. He should have let Celestino keep his glasses.

“Yuuri Katsuki’s free skate score is 185.6! This is a personal bests and places him in first place currently with a 15 point lead between him and second.” Yuuri heard the announcers say. 

And then off to the side he heard a commotion. 

“-ov I'm truly sorry but even if it's you we can't let you enter into the competitors area. We have to adhere to policy I truly apologize.” Yuuri also realized that t was at that moment that his red string truly looked like it was about to snap.

Yuuri stood up quickly and sprint off pearls the direction where he heard the commotion come from. His string becoming more and more tense the close he got. 

“-soulmate, please just let me meet him for a minute.” He heard his soulmate plead with security. As he rounded the corner he didn't see them as they were blocked off by the large guards. 

“It's okay I'm here,” Yuuri said as he drew closer, “if you guys are worried we'll stay here.” 

He saw one of them turn towards him and nod before moving out of the way to reveal Viktor Nikiforov. 

Yuuri gasped as he took in the man before him and then their taut strings connecting to their pinkies to one another. He stepped hesitantly towards Viktor and saw a look of wonder in his eyes that he was sure was in his own.   
At the prompting of Yuuri’s first step Viktor rushed towards him sweeping him off his feet and spinning him around before stopping and holding him close. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri heard Viktor say breathlessly, “Thank you for your performance. Thank you for calling out to me.” 

Yuuri reached up and hugged Vitkor back, pulled back and smiled with tears unshed, “No, thank you for answering me Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much different tone than chapter eleven wouldn't you say?   
> Also I have zero knowledge of what is actually required in a competition and so this is all made up. Also I am well aware that the four quads Yuuri is capable of are the salchow and toe loop. Let me live and add the lutz to my boys repertoire okay.


	13. Color My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where the first time you touch your soulmate you can finally see in color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> I'm almost caught up!!! One or hopefully two more chapters tonight and then two/three tomorrow for sure and I'll finally be able to get back to my originally planned schedule.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Viktor has been neglecting life and love for the past twenty years. He also has been unable to seen in color for the past twenty years. This year was his fifth consecutive win at the Grand Prix Final and it was likely that he'd sweep gold in Nationals, Europeans, and Worlds. This really was getting tedious. He has been the practically undisputed champion since he debuted in Juniors nearly a decade and a half ago, most of those he had debuted with have already retired and moved on with the exception of Chris and Georgi. 

Perhaps he should really retire this year. He had been entertaining the idea since last season but Yakov had convinced him to keep going for one more season. 

Viktor sighed and took a sip of his champagne as he glanced around the ballroom. He's been to dozens of geese banquets and they're all the same. Smile at the well wishers, greet the sponsors, playfully banter with the other competitors, speak to and thank the officials, rinse and repeat. Over and over and over again. It truly was tediously annoying by this point. 

As he took in his surroundings Viktor noticed the Japanese finalist downing champagne glass after glass, and from Viktor could see with all the glasses surrounding him he might as well have chugged an entire bottle on his own.

Viktor could practically feel the hangover the man would get tomorrow morning. And he was Russian. When Viktor decided maybe he should intervene before the man did something he would regret, he was pulled into conversation with another sponsor and event official. That was why Viktor was shocked alongside just about everyone else in the room when the music was changed from a classic symphony to what was dubstep. There were going to be some very upset event coordinators, but Viktor could care less as he took in the scene of Yuri Plisetsky taking to the floor in a dance battle with the Japanese finalist. They were break dancing. This, Viktor had to see. 

Viktor made an excuse to get away from his former companions to make his way up front closer to where the two were currently battling it out, and damn was that Japanese finalist fine. In more ways than one if Viktor’s mind had anything to say about it. He honestly couldn’t help but be enraptured by this man who moved as though he was commanding the music with his body, rather than the other way around. The man moved and swayed and rocked and flipped like there wasn’t anything else in the world he was born to do. He danced as though it’s all he’s ever known and done his entire life. 

And it captivates Viktor. It almost makes Viktor feel resentment that he can’t see the colors the envelop this man. Viktor wanted to capture this immortalize this moment, to burn it into his mind forever, to always be able to recall and remember this exact moment in time. It was like getting punched in the gut with how beautiful and inspiring his movements were. 

It was the exact reason why he was pulled into a dance of flamenco and tango with whom Viktor now knows as Yuuri Katsuki if the mumbles of the crowd were to be believed. It’s why he’s enraptured and captured into this man’s tempo and playfulness. It’s why Viktor felt like he was living again for the first time in years. 

It was the exact moment when Viktor had been thrown into a dip that his world exploded in color and the first thing he sees are the beautiful topaz and cinnamon hues of Yuuri’s eyes. The next thing that fills his vision is the ebony of Yuuri’s hair and blue rim of his glasses that are both highlighted by the golden lighting that envelops the room. Viktor felt the air leave his lungs once more as he took in all the colors that made up Yuuri and the colors that danced and teased at the edges of his vision from around the room. 

Viktor could tell from Yuuri’s gasp of surprise and his loosening grip on Viktor’s waist that he too was seeing the colors that now decorated their vision. Feeling a surge of elation course through him Viktor drew himself up from his dipped position and threw his arms around Yuuri, the sincerest and brightest smile on his lips as he brought his soulmate closer to him. He could practically see the joy and wonder that was likely being radiated by him and Yuuri. 

Viktor pulled to hold onto Yuuri’s shoulders and smiled directly at the man, who was grinning back at him, and chirped happily, “Nice to meet you dear soulmate of mine.” 

“It's nice too meet you too my darling way soulmate.” Yuuri’s voice practically drowned him with how rich and honey smooth it was. It made Viktor want to listen to Yuuri forever and never stop. 

Viktor soon realized that he was being dragged by his tie closer to Yuuri’s face. He felt the other man’s breath ghosting over his cheek as he leaned close to Viktor’s ear and whispered, “You know I always did imagine what it'd be like if Viktor Nikiforov was my soulmate and now that it's happened.” Yuuri paused here to let the words sink into Viktor’s head. “I can't wait to love you Viktor for who you are. Not The Viktor Nikiforov.” 

Viktor felt a swell of affection bubble up inside him, this was a man who admired him but didn't want that for their relationship, what he wanted instead was the man Viktor was under all his masks and personas. This was a man Viktor felt like he could fall in love with. 

This was the greatest feeling in the world if Viktor had any say. This was more than anything Viktor had expected when he imagined he would experience when he first met his soulmate.

Viktor couldn't wait until that party was over to get to know his soulmate better. He shouted out to Yakov that he and his soulmate would be taking their leave. As they made their way to the doors Viktor heard the crowd swell in voices questions and exclamations and cries. 

There were so many voices and outcries Viktor was worried someone would try to stop them but they made their way out of the room unfettered. 

As they stood in front of the elevator, hands intertwined, Viktor and Yuuri glanced at one another smiles breaking out once more as they both stared at their destined other. Walking into the elevator they both knew that this would work out. This relationship between the two of them could only end well no matter where the world took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently gotten a beta from DarlingAnon, she's so sweet and willing to put up with my horrible grammar.   
> So starting next week I'm hoping to be able to reupload some of the older chapters that are now fixed grammatically (no plot changes).


	14. Play Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you can hear any song your soulmate is currently listening to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Last chapter for tonight, maybe I can get another out but don't bet on it, and hopefully after tomorrow I'll finally be able to get back to my originally planned schedule.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Yuuri really hated his soulmate at times. Because honestly who listens to ballads at three in the fucking morning. This was ridiculous. He had to sleep and here was soulmate blasting Italian ballads into his head at three in the damn morning. 

Grabbing his phone and headphones, Yuuri opened up his ‘Make My Soulmate Stop Listening to Music at Unreasonable Times’ playlist. Yes this has happened enough times in the past that Yuuri needed an entire playlist dedicated to it. Yuuri was not proud of this fact. Especially since his soulmate had a playlist like this too. 

Yuuri flicked through the playlist and randomly tapped a song open. Hopefully this would get his soulmate to stop listening to Italian ballads and let him sleep for once this entire week. Yuuri allowed for the music play for two minutes before he took out his headphones, silence rang just as loud as the Italian ballads previously did. Sighing in relief Yuuri laid back down and let himself be brought to the land of dreams. 

* * *

Yuuri really loved his soulmate at times. He didn't know how he knew but somehow whenever Yuuri was on the edge of an anxiety attack Yuuri always heard the soft melodies of old composers whose names Yuuri was incapable of pronouncing. 

They didn't stop them from happening. Sometimes his attacks were so horrible that nothing could really help him through it. He couldn't hear anything past the haze of his mind and he was stuck there until he calmed himself down or someone physically calmed him. But I gave Yuuri a comfort unlike any other. To know that his soulmate somehow knew of his problems and despite the distance was trying his best to comfort and help Yuuri. 

It warmed Yuuri’s heart and made him fall deeper in love with a person he has never met before. Yuuri truly hoped his soulmate would love him as much as Yuuri was falling for them.

* * *

Yuuri really didn't understand his soulmate at times. Who in the world had a playlist that contained Coldplay and Mozart and Evanescence. Seriously who?! When he asked Phichit if his soulmate did the same thing he had been told his soulmate was really weird and learned that Phichit’s soulmate tended to listen obsessively to k-pop. Yuuri wasn't sure if that was better or worse. 

He could deal with the odd songs that played back to back but he wasn't too sure if he could deal with the k-pop, so maybe he did get the better end of the stick. 

Plus Yuuri couldn't judge too much when his songs were either instrumental, from movies and musicals, or horribly depressing. Sometimes he listened to love songs constantly but those were a guilty pleasure he would never admit to even to his soulmate who could hear every song he listened to. 

* * *

Yuuri really got annoyed with his soulmate at times. He knows it's not his fault and that sometimes careers conflicted and forced them to both listen to music at the same time. But this was just excessive.

He's been practicing with Ciao Ciao for the past three hours and he was hearing the exact same song from his soulmate this entire time. Yuuri couldn't say he was much better but at least he had stopped his music for 20 minute intervals every hour or so. But hearing the exact same song be played over and over again nonstop for three hours without any pause or intervention from another song was truly soul crushing. 

Even if Yuuri was guilty of doing that himself at times. It was annoying because it was a song Yuuri didn't want to listen to. Not because he couldn't stand listening to a repeated song constantly. 

* * *

Yuuri wasn't sure when he'd meet his soulmate. He wasn't sure if they'd be the type to fall in love or hid they would remain friends. He wasn't sure whether or not they'd ever meet. He wasn't sure if they would even like each other. 

What he was sure of was that he could hear the songs of his soulmate and that his soulmate could here his songs and that's enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently gotten a beta, DarlingAnon, she's so sweet and willing to put up with my horrible grammar.  
> So starting next week I'm hoping to be able to reupload some of the older chapters that are now fixed grammatically (no plot changes).


	15. Hues of My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you see in hues and shades of your soulmates natural eye color until you meet them, then you'll be able to see all colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

The hues Viktor has always seen have been warm and endless. There was just so much variation and expression with what most people would consider a plain color. Viktor saw the world in gleams of topaz, in the warmth of cinnamon and nutmeg, the cool shades of beige and champagne, the burning fiery blazes of bronze and copper. He loved the color of his soulmate’s eyes and he loved the perspective they gave him of the world. 

Sure some people complain that it’s monotone to only be viewing the world in a single color, but Viktor didn’t think so, all it did for him was love and cherish the colors he was allowed to witness thanks to his soulmate. There wasn’t a doubt in Viktor’s mind that whoever gave him the capability to view such gorgeous colors would be someone immensely important to Viktor, no matter how their soulbond turned out. He just hoped it didn’t turn out to be an antagonistic one.

Viktor didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if the person who knew and completed him best in the world was someone he was destined to hate, be rivals with, or hold disdain for. He didn’t think he was capable of such emotions towards his other half. 

He was ripped out of his musing by an irate Yakov, who had likely been nagging him for the past five minutes, not that Viktor was listening. As he glanced around the rink of stadium Viktor slowly took in each of his competitors. There was Christophe Giacometti, his Swiss friend who has been in competitions with him for the past twelve years, he should go say hi soon. To the left of Chris were Cao Bin and Michele Crispino talking to one another. In front of them practicing his spins was Jean Jacques Leroy, whoever that was, Viktor only knew him cause he had Mila complaining about he didn’t deserve a girlfriend as nice as Isabella Yang, who Viktor now knew wasn’t a female skater. The last skater that Viktor saw was the one who made Viktor’s world explode into colors Viktor had never experienced before. 

There were colors he’s only read about in children’s book and romance novels came to life before him. First in the blues and blacks of his training uniform, hair, and glasses. The cool tones of the ice rink around him, the red and white of his own Olympic sponsored training uniform, the rainbow of colors shone and brightened his entire world and field of vision. Viktor knew that he could’ve lived his entire life seeing only in browns, but to be able to see in color is a whole new experience. Though Viktor was starting to grow desperate, missing the comfort and familiarity, of his browns. 

Then it hit Viktor like a ton of bricks. He could see in color. He. Could. See. In. Color. 

Holy fuck.

Yuuri Katsuki was his soulmate. Japan’s finalist in the Grand Prix Final for the first time three years was his soulmate. Wait the practice session was about to end soon. Viktor needed to grab him now before the session ends and he loses sight of him! 

Ignoring anything else that Yakov was speaking about at the moment Viktor took off and speedily made his way to the opposite side of the rink where Yuuri and his coach Celestino Cialdini. Viktor ignored the scream from Yakov telling him to get back, he ignored the way the other skaters had stopped to observe whatever it was he was about to do, he ignored the way the press and cameras had all turned to him and his odd behavior. He ignored it all as he rushed up and practically tackled Yuuri to the ice with the momentum of his skating, though they crashed into the barrier surrounding the rink before they got anywhere close to touching the ice.

Celestino had jumped back from the barrier as the two men collided into it. Yuuri was practically bent in half his back primarily resting in the air with only the small of his back touching the barrier, his hands were clasped together on top of his mouth as he stared in shock at the Russian skater. Viktor, meanwhile, was practically lying on top of him, and bent forward instead of backward like Yuuri was. If everyone else in the rink wasn’t so shocked they’d say it’s a testament of Yuuri’s flexibility and strength that he hadn’t fallen over, also that Viktor was “an irrational impulsive idiot”, direct quote from his coach Yakov right there. 

Everyone watched with bated breath as Viktor reached up and took Yuuri’s hands into his own the sincerest and largest smile anyone had ever seen on his face appearing as he gazed into the brown hued eyes of the below him. 

“It’s you.” Vitkor’s voice resounded throughout the shushed stadium, only the low hum of machines seeping its way through the silenced rink. “You’re the one.” 

“Huh?” was the eloquent answer he received in turn. 

“You’re my soulmate.” Viktor declared cheerily to the shock of everyone in the room. There wasn’t a single jaw that wasn’t trying to reach the floor at the moment. Yuuri, from Viktor’s observation, was blushing an alarming shade of red and looked as though he were trying to say something but was instead going through a cold shower. 

Finally Viktor saw Yuuri swallow whatever was stuck in his throat and heard him speak so softly that Viktor was sure if he wasn’t literally on top of him he wouldn’t have heard a single word, “This is not the place to be talking about soulmates Nikiforov-san. Please get off of me and we can talk this through in an area that doesn’t contain all our competitors and just about every major media outlet from every country involved in the ISU.” 

Ah. Viktor supposed that was a rather smart idea. Especially after the spectacle he made of himself and Yuuri, and currently still am the longer he remains on top of the smaller man. Straightening himself once more Viktor smiled more subdued at Yuuri and tugged for the man to follow him to of the rink where both of the blade guards were waiting for them, along with one shocked Italian coach and an irritated Russian one. 

The two coaches led their skater to an unoccupied room in the halls reserved only for skaters and their staff. Looking towards one another they nodded and left the room, closing the room behind them as they left to guard the hallway to veer off any nosy reporters. 

When the door clicked shut Viktor looked at the demure Japanese man in front of him who was only glancing towards the walls and ceiling. Deciding to get this over with Viktor started to speak. 

“Am I your soulmate Yuuri?” There. He said it. It was out there in the open for one person to deny or accept. He was under no one's judgement except that of Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Yes.” That one word breather a million gusts of relief through Viktor’s body. He had never thought about the idea that he possibly wasn’t his soulmate’s soulmate. He didn’t think he’d be capable of handling the heartbreak. But now he’ll never know and thank fucking god for that. 

“How long have you known? You didn’t react like you saw the world explode in color for the first time.” Viktor could be forgetful and an idiot at times, but he was observant at the least, he could pick up on social cues faster than most and that fact didn’t suddenly die with the revelation of his other half. 

“Twelve years.” Yuuri whispered as though the revelation would shake the foundation of Viktor’s world. 

And it did. Twelve years this man has gone without reaching out to him and Viktor almost wanted to question him if he didn’t know exactly why. Twelve years ago was when Viktor had won the Junior Grand Prix Final for the last time, and also the first case of men and women alike throwing themselves at him proclaiming that they were his soulmate and that he was destined to be and love them. Yuuri would’ve been washed and cast away like any other obsessed fan in the world had he admitted to being Viktor’s soulmate. Yuuri was smart to wait and meet Viktor and have Viktor initiate any interaction between the two of them. There would’ve been a dangerous and unending amount of backlash had Yuuri tried to speak about it himself.

“I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to meet you,” Viktor replied back just as hushed as he made his way towards Yuuri, “but I’m here now and I want us to try to work this out, don’t you?” Viktor reached out his hand leaving open for Yuuri to grasp if he accepted Viktor as his just as Viktor was willing to accept Yuuri as his.

He watched wordlessly as Yuuri glanced down at his stretched out hand before glancing back into Viktor’s eyes and nodding firmly as he clutched Viktor’s hand. Both turned and headed out of the back into the spotlight and questions of the press and their colleagues. Though they’ll survive the storm. 

After all, they have each other now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, no real notes at the end of this chapter since I'm rather satisfied with the way it ended.   
> Hope you all enjoyed! And there will be another color AU posted tonight in Viktor's pov again. I'm sorry I planned this really bad.


	16. A Portrait or Two of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you subconsciously know what your soulmate looks like and can only recall that image when you are drawing absentmindedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thanks Lat for this prompt!

Yuuri wasn't too sure if this is really what he wanted to be doing with his life, but what else could he possibly do? It wasn’t like he was all that talented in anything else and he did love drawing and creating stories, so why not combine the two and become a mangaka. His parents were supportive of it and his friends Yuuko and Takeshi both helped him out from time to time with his story ideas. His art teacher and literature teacher have both praised his advanced skills in both classes and he couldn’t afford to continue ice skating professionally now. 

So really was the decision that was most practical and made the most sense. The only problem was Yuuri being forced to move out into Osaka or Kyoto, his choice, in order to be closer to the branch publishing houses that are stationed in Tokyo; though he was told it’s just be more convenient to move into the world’s largest metropolis where everything was happening. Yuuri declined stating personal and health reasons to staying close to home. 

It was also a plus that his artistic abilities were so well developed over the past twelve years he’s spent drawing that he now had a rather clear image of what his soulmate looks like, minus his artistic interpretation anyways. He doubted his soulmate sparkled in real life, or actually had a heart shaped smile. 

Settling more into his seat in the train he was currently taking from Kyoto to Tokyo Yuuri grabbed out his sketching pad and allowing his mind to wander towards his next plot point as he doodled on the page. Never taking in exactly how or what he was drawing. 

Yuuri snapped out of his trance as he heard the announcement for his stop in Tokyo. These two hour and a half hours really fly by when distracted. Looking down at the sketch book Yuuri saw a page filled to the brim with drawings and sketches of his soulmate. His fringe covered the right side of his sculpted face, the rest of his hair a neat stylish design that Yuuri refused to believe could keep still in real life. His eyes shining and full of joy and passion. This was the man Yuuri was destined for. 

Yuuri couldn’t wait to meet him. 

As Yuuri exited the station into bustling Tokyo streets Yuuri couldn't help but love and hate it. He loved the rush and fast paced life the city breathed into everything, including himself, but sharing that with twenty million other people felt Yuuri feel small and insignificant on a scale he before never felt. 

He glanced at his watch and noticed that he had half an hour before he was due at the publishing house. Deciding to go grab a bite to eat and something to drink Yuuri made his way down towards his favorite cafe here in the city. 

Fifteen minutes later as he rounded a corner he collided into a solid chest and fell backwards onto his butt, his bag that he had stuffed his manuscript and drawing pad into falling open. Yuuri rushed to grab everything off the ground before it could either be swept away by the wind or stepped on by a careless passerby. As he was reaching for his sketchbook in front of him Yuuri’s hand bumped into another person’s causing him to look up only to stare into a ice blue color unlike any other. 

Feeling his face heat up Yuuri retracted his hand and stood up once more leaving the stranger to pick up his sketchbook for him. Yuuri stammered out an apology as he bowed towards the now standing foreigner. Cause there was no way he was a native with his blue eyes and platinum hair. Opening his mouth to speak once more Yuuri glanced up towards the electronic billboards and noticed the time in glaring lights on one of them. 

12:50. Shit he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry at this rate. Blurting out on last apology and bow Yuuri left the scene rushing off towards the publishing house.

* * *

Yuuri flipped through his bag desperately. Why couldn’t he find it? Where could he have put it? He knows he grabbed it when he fell so why wasn’t his sketching pad here? 

Yuuri felt despair rip through him as he continued searching to no avail. That sketchbook was not the most expensive nor did it contain any of his work, but it was the only thing he drew his pictures of his soulmate in. To lose that book felt like Yuuri was losing his only connection to his soulmate even though he knew that was rather irrational, it wasn’t like his ability to draw just randomly upped and disappeared, it didn’t right? 

No! Yuuri needed to stop being so fucking stupid about this and think about where he could’ve put that goddamn sketchbook of his.

Wait. 

Yuuri didn’t pick up the sketch book. He was about to but than he had looked into the eyes of the man he had bumped into and fled for his life, leaving behind his sketchbook in the hands of a stranger who Yuuri was likely never going to see again in a city as large as Tokyo. Yuuri groaned in despair as he sunk to the floor of the lobby of his publishing house. There goes the sketchbook that meant more to him than his entire fortune. 

As Yuuri was stuck wallowing in despair he failed to notice the man coming into the building. He also failed to notice how the man was currently walking towards him with the sketchbook he was currently despairing about in his hands. A cough interrupted Yuuri from his self disparaging thoughts and forced to by his polite nature Yuuri looked upwards. 

Ah. There was the same man that he had bumped into this morning. With his beautiful blue eyes that Yuuri was sure he would drown in if he stared into them for too long. As what he was seeing in front of him processed into his mind Yuuri jumped up to stand once more. 

“That’s my sketchbook.” Yuuri mumbled shakily as he stared at the worn down book that laid in the stranger’s hands. Hearing a chuckle from above him Yuuri moved his eyes off to the side in embarrassment before looking at the man in front of him wholly. Yuuri felt his eyes widen.

“Yes this is your sketchbook.” The stranger slipped a few pages into the sketchbook landing on a random page. “And this is me.” The stranger smiled, “It’s nice to meet you dearest soulmate of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the last chapter but I enjoyed the faster(?) pacing this chapter had!   
> And yes I did do the fucking most fucking cliche meeting between these two AGAIN. Why? Because no one is here to stop me.  
> And I'm almost caught up! Just one more chapter!


	17. Drain My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where when you meet your soulmate you lose the ability to see color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

Viktor stood there stunned. He hadn't expected for this to occur moments after his win in his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final. No seriously, how is someone supposed prepare a moment in their life when all the color in it is drained away and replaced with grays and whites and blacks. To have the harsh and bright colors of the world that have been with Viktor since birth, to suddenly be replaced and shadowed by what could be considered dull and lackluster; but what Viktor decided gave a new shine and perspective to the world. 

And the man responsible for this lack of color in Viktor’s life at this very moment was standing in front of him, taking in the color drained world the now surrounded the two of them from the furthest corner of the room, to the night sky outside, to the tips of their hair, to the eyes of their soulmate. 

The monochrome hues saturated into everything and anything and Viktor knew that he was never going to experience the colorful array of rainbows, of the morning sun rising, or the skyline of the city twinkle in fluorescent lighting. And Viktor was okay with that. He hadn’t thought he would’ve been before this moment right now. Viktor has been convinced that meeting his soulmate would’ve been both the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. On one side he would lose the beauty of the world that colors allowed him to see, but on the other hand he would meet his other half. But right here and now, with him experiencing and seeing this man he’s giving up colors for Viktor couldn’t bring himself to regret anything.   
This man, the Japanese finalist Yuuri Katsuki now that Viktor really took a look, stood in front of him with all the wonder in the world. He was soft, but had the hard lines of a internationally trained athlete. He held an innocent wonder around him that Viktor almost doubted was real. He was, to Viktor, someone worth giving up a world of color for. No matter how insane that may sound to other people and past Viktor.

It now made perfect sense to him now.

Viktor was sure that they’d be more than perfect for each other in the end because otherwise why would the universe pair them together. 

All he had to do was learn to fall in love with Yuuri and vice versa. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor spoke up capturing the other man’s attention away from their colorless world and towards him. “Won’t you join me for dinner Yuuri? I’d love to know the man who stole the color from my world.” 

Viktor watched as Yuuri moved his eyes to stare straight into his own, and it felt like his soul was being bared open for judgement in front of the entire world. But as Viktor watched those eyes light up with joy and warmth he couldn’t help the infectious love ridden smile that snuck it’s way onto his face. 

“I’d love that Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah I'm finally caught up!!  
> And I promise this will be the last soulmate au that has to do with color for a while.   
> Also sorry for how short this chapter is. I just really liked where it ended and didn't want to expand too much on it.


	18. To Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where there is a flower that when you speak into it, will relay your message for only your soulmate to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!

There was a legend that Yuuri and every child loves. The legend says that, once upon a time, there was a couple that was so in love and perfect for each other they were convinced that even despite their differences in social standing that their parents and friends and families would all support their marriage and relationship. But that didn’t happen, when their families found out about them being together they were outraged and demanded that the couple split. The couple, heartbroken and devastated, fled to seek comfort from their friends who were supportive of their love. Hearing of their woes and incapable of stopping their families from separating them the friends came together and devised a plan, if they cannot meet at the very least they should be able to communicate with each other. 

They went out of their way a found a sorceress, one known for her selfless and loving nature. When she heard of the lovers plight she agreed to help them in anyway possible. However in order for her magic to work she needed for the lovers to find something of worth for her to enchant. When the lovers heard of the sorceresses’ demand they both immediately what item they would give to her. This item was a gift that they had both, by coincidence, given to each other after they started dating. When they had both received it, it had been nothing more than a seed, that needed to be cared for and nurtured by its recipient in order to blossom. When they have bloomed the flowers are known for their beautiful silver petals that are reminiscent to lilies in their size and shape, but are as numerous as petals on a rose are. Knowing without a doubt in their heart this was their most treasured gift to one another they gave the gifts to their friends to deliver to the sorceress. When told about the significance of such gifts and to see such beautiful flowers the sorceress knew that without a doubt that she would be capable of enchanting the flowers. 

To reward the two lovers for their devotion to one another the Sorceress had spelled the flowers to survive until the lovers die, to survive no matter what circumstances they are bought under, and, in order to keep their love secret from the disapproving eyes of their families, had ensured that only their true love could hear the message they wished to deliver. That was the myth and legend behind the Amor Verus Nuntius, or True Love's Messenger.

Yuuri has heard of the legend from his mother first, then Mari had retold it to him when she was older, and finally from Yuuko. Everyone in the world has heard of the story and everyone in the world has a Amor Verus Nuntius, it was a coming of age gift when someone turns ten to receive one, sometimes it took years for a soulmate to respond sometimes only minutes. But until your soulmate received the message, the flowers would store it and relay it only when your soulmate can hear them. Scientists have always been baffled by how it was possible for a flower to do that but many have chalked it up to the work of deities or some supernatural being. 

Yuuri didn't care all, he knew was hat here he was at ten years old and his flower has been playing message after message from Russian to English, all being translated courtesy of Minako-sensed, for the past fifteen minutes. His soulmate has been waiting for him for a long time. He now knew that his soulmate is thirteen, but will be turning fourteen on Christmas, that Viktor wishes Yuuri would respond back to him soon because that would be the best birthday present, that Viktor is a figure skating who just debuted internationally last year, how Viktor has a poodle named Makkachin, that Viktor is living with his coach Yakov Feltsman and his with Lilia Baranovskaya, this piece of information short wired Mianko-sensei for a minute. 

He learnt that Viktor hated eating vegetables, beans and carrots in particular, that he had long hair that was really pretty and silver, at least according to Viktor, that he hoped Yuuri will cheer him on personally at competitions when they were older, that the teen hated practicing his step sequences because they weren’t exciting or shocking, how he was hoping he could start working on his quad jumps soon, that Lilia was a spartan teacher and that Viktor was lucky to be alive after every one of her lessons. 

He had to reply back now. He couldn't keep his soulmate waiting any longer for his reply. With the help of his ballet teacher and parents Yuuri replied back to him telling him Yuuri’s name, that he’s Japanese, that he just turned ten and he’s sorry Viktor waited this long, that he’s learning ballet but knows how to ice skate, that he can't wait to see Viktor perform internationally, how he hopes Viktor will win in the Junior Grand Prix Final, how he loved eating katsudon but couldn’t eat it too often or else he’ll gain too much weight and Mianko-sensei will throw a fit. 

He prattled on about he was going to adopt a dog too and that now he wanted to name it Vicchan if Viktor was okay with that, how he hoped to become premier danseur when he was older, how he wanted to be like Mianko-sensei and be a traveling premier, that Minako-sensei was just as spartan and maybe it’s a ballet thing, that his best friend Yuuko loved Viktor’s programs and loved watching him skate and that Yuuri will be borrowing all the videos she has of Viktor, that he wishes he could train under Lilia Baranovskaya too and that Viktor should be happy he has her as a teacher.

And on and on and on it went. The two of them learning each other’s mother tongue and more about each other. They talked about their dreams and hopes. They discussed when they could maybe meet because Viktor traveled more internationally than Yuuri did so maybe he can stop by after a competition. They talked about their fears and nerves and how afraid of failure they both were, but they needed to throw away those problems and sacrifice themselves for their art. That it wasn’t themselves who they were performing for but their nations, their fans, their audience, their friends, and their family. They shared with each other everything. There wasn’t a thing about Viktor that Yuuri didn’t know at this point and vice versa. 

The first time came when Viktor was fifteen and Yuuri eleven, one of the Junior Grand Prix qualifying events Viktor just so happened to get to assigned to was in Fukuoka. It really was quite an achievement that Viktor had managed to convince Yakov to let his travel to Hasetsu considering all the stories Yuuri has heard about how stern the man was, as well as how high his blood pressure was it honestly made Yuuri feel sorry for the man at times. When they had first laid eyes on each other they had hugged and refused to let go of one another for at least two hours, Viktor claiming that Yuuri was like a magic healing stone that made all his tension disappear and his drooping energy levels bounce back up. Yuuri had simply enjoyed being cuddled by the older boy. 

The second and third time they met Yuuri was fourteen and in Russia to train under a junior ballet company that was stationed in Moscow. Viktor trained in Saint Petersburg but nonetheless Yuuri ensured, and assured Viktor, he would be able to stop for a few days before and after his training with the company. Viktor had taken him to the market places and festivals around Saint Petersburg Yuuri had met Makkachin officially and had been introduced to the parks that they favored. He had been dragged all around the city to Viktor’s favorite hide aways, cafes, and restaurants, having Viktor’s favored foods and drinks be shoved in front of him to taste and enjoy. Those had been some of the happiest days of Yuuri’s life.

The fourth to tenth times they had met was when Yuuri was traveling and training all around America, specifically New York, Boston, San Francisco, Austin, and Los Angeles. Yuuri had spent years learning from a variety of companies, primas, and premiers, if there was a famous person in the ballet world it was likely that Yuuri by now had either trained in their company or was even taught by them personally. There wasn’t a person in the ballet world who hasn’t heard of the traveling Japanese premier danseur who was under recommendation from both Lilia Baranovskaya and Mianko Okukawa, two of the ballet world's most renowned and beloved primas. 

There were only two constants in Yuuri’s travels the first being Vicchan, a small toy poodle that Yuuri deeply adored and fawned over. The second constant being his Amor Verus Nuntius, Yuuri never traveled without his flower even when he could just text Viktor. There was just something special, intimate, sweet, and romantic when they contacted each other through the flowers rather than any other social media site or private messenger. 

It was when Yuuri and Viktor visited each other while Yuuri was traveling America they both used their very rare free days to check out famous touristy landmarks and attractions, or if Viktor was feeling frivolous with his money they would spend their time in high end shops that sold clothes for thousands and made Yuuri wish he didn’t have a soulmate that spent money like a person would breathe. It truly made Yuuri worry for the future at times, Viktor never did. 

Now Yuuri was twenty and done with traveling and dancing his way through the United States, instead he was headed to Russia to train under Lilia and help Viktor choreograph his routines for his third consecutive Grand Prix Final, and hopefully his third consecutive win as well. Exhausted from the near seventeen hour flight from LA to Saint Petersburg, Yuuri’s body felt as heavy as lead and he believed he was just about ready to pass out if not for the need to pick up Vicchan, his Amor Verus Nuntius, luggage and get through security checks. Methodically as someone used to constant travel Yuuri made his way through all the screenings and check ins and questions. He stopped by a currency machine to change a few of dollars into Russian rubles, the rest of his money he’ll convert at a bank and made his way slowly towards the exit. 

As he drew closer to the exit and pick up zone for families and friends Yuuri noticed that his Amor Verus Nuntius had a message from Viktor, so he moved of towards the wall where he wouldn’t be in anyone’s way and listened to the message. 

' _Solnyshko come meet me outside. You can’t miss me. I promise._ ' Yuuri was confused, he was rather sure he didn’t tell Viktor when his flight was or would be landing so how did he find out? Deciding that was something he could worry about later Yuuri rushed out the airport, after all he did have a soulmate waiting for him. 

The idiot was right when he said Yuuri couldn’t miss him. After all who else in the world would stand outside an airport looking like a model who just stepped off the runway carrying the largest bouquet Yuuri has ever seen over his shoulder whilst leaning against the door of a silver convertible. Maybe if Yuuri backs away slowly and quietly he can claim not knowing nor having ever seen Viktor. Too late. Viktor has spotted him and is now waving in his direction smiling that adorable heart shaped smile of his. 

Sighing fondly Yuuri made his way towards Viktor the platinum haired man practically oozing excitement and joy as he watched Yuuri make his way closer to his soulmate. Within seconds they stood in front of each other both staring into each other's eyes lovingly and tenderly. Viktor handed the enormous bouquet to his love before moving to hug Yuuri and shower his face in a flurry of kisses that Yuuri took into stride. As Viktor finished his kisses with one last kiss to Yuuri’s cheek he felt Yuuri lean even closer to him than they had previously been.

“Solnyshko.” Viktor lovingly whispered.

“Anata.” Yuuri replied back enamored.

Smiles were soft and looks adoring as the two leaned in for a tender and loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely one of my favorite aus to write to date.  
> This may just be my longest chapter to date.


	19. Our Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where the last words your soulmate says to you will be tattooed onto your wrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate aus that will span the entire year of 2017.  
> Feel free to send in prompts and comments are always appreciated!  
> Guys seriously send me prompts here or at my tumblr [acexius](http://acexius.tumblr.com/) because I am running low on prompts.

Yuuri traced the words that covered his wrists. They were so heartbreaking and tortured Yuuri’s soul every time he ever looked at them. He didn’t want those to the last words he heard from Viktor. Because it had to be Viktor who was his soulmate. They were engaged waiting to be married and have confessed that neither of them would be able to live without one another, prompting his move from Hasetsu to Saint Petersburg.

It was a bright, sunny, cold December morning when Viktor and Yuuri disentangled themselves their early mornings cuddles. After giving his finacé an eskimo kiss Yuuri climbed out of the warmth and safety of their bed and Viktor’s arms to prepare himself for a day of intense training. After his daily bathroom routine he made his escape into the kitchen prepping for breakfast as he listened to Makkachin and Viktor get ready in the background. Facing the stove Yuuri had a gorgeous and bright view of Saint Petersburg during the sunrise. Yuuri felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he felt muscular arms wrap their way around his waist and lips trail down the curve of his neck. 

“Yuuri,” Yuuri felt like he was melting with how lovingly his fiance had said his name, “you abandoned me in bed.” Yuuri could hear the playful pout in Viktor’s voice causing him to laugh quietly as he plated the breakfast he had been cooking to the best of his abilities with a near six foot tall man wrapped around him. Yuuri placed the pan back on the stove before he turned and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist too, smiling up towards the platinum haired man he said, “I’m sorry Viktor. Forgive me?” He leaned up and pressed chaste kiss to his fiancé’s lips. 

“I'll always forgive you Solnyshko.” Viktor said as he kissed his love once more before he disentangled himself to set out the cutlery and pour them tea. Yuuri grabbed their plates and followed him to the marble kitchen island. 

They sat next to each other at corner, Yuuri’s legs thrown over Viktor's lap while the older man had his arms dropped across Yuuri’s upper chest, his head leant down on Yuuri’s shoulder. With an ease of practice and routine Yuuri made his way through the two plates feeding his lazing fiancé every other bite. When the two had finished their breakfast they went to change into their exercise gear with kisses and hugs and brief cuddles interrupting them every minute or so.

As they made their way downstairs, hands locked together and barely an inch of space separating the two, Viktor and Yuuri greeted their neighbors and doorman before entering into the harsh cold of Saint Petersburg in December. 

They slowly made their way down the quiet morning streets of the normally bustling city. Whispering plans for the night to each other, as though speaking any louder would break the tranquil air that surrounded the loving couple. They spoke softly of their pared exhibition program for the season and whether they should create solo programs just as a precaution. They confided in each other about their worries for their individual upcoming national competitions and the competitions beyond.

As they entered the rink they waved and greeted their fellow competitors and skaters good morning before moving to sit in the stands to put on their skates. But before Yuuri could move to place his on Viktor kneeled down on the floor in front of them and took off his sneakers for him. He leaned in and gently placed kisses on the cloth above Yuuri’s ankles before moving to place Yuuri’s feet into his skates and lacing them up for him. As soon as he was finished Viktor sat down next to Yuuri and finished lacing up his own skates before looking towards his blushing fiancé, who was staring at Viktor with the fondest and most love stricken eyes that made Viktor want to worship and treasure Yuuri more than humanly possible. 

Making their way onto the ice Viktor and Yuuri continued holding hands as they looped and made figures around the rink to warm up. Finished warming up they knew they had to let go soon because it would be impractical to train while connected, knowing this the two shared one final kiss and loving look before going their separate ways to train for the day 

It was hours later when practice finished and they could move back to each other’s side, take comfort in the warmth and familiarity of their significant other. Hand in hand leaning against one another they left the rink to brave the freezing Russian winter once more lost in their own personal bubble as they walked past crowds of people and the now lively bustling city streets. With so much noise in the air it wasn’t until a bright blaring light was facing in their direction that they noticed the car headed towards them. 

Yuuri felt frozen in place. There was a car rushing towards him and Viktor and nothing Yuuri could do to stop it or prevent it from crashing. Seeing their still interconnected hands Yuuri felt a surge of panic rip through him forcing his hand from Viktor’s iron grip Yuuri shoved his lover away from him with as much force as he could. Better he get a couple scratches and cuts rather than be run over by a car was the final thought in Yuuri’s head as he sent Viktor a loving smile as he stared in shock and dawning horror to what was happening. 

Yuuri spoke as loudly and clearly as he could through the fear the was seeping into him. 

“Yuuri! No! Please don’t leave me!” 

Ah. So that’s what those words meant. Yuuri was so sorry this was the way things would end between the two of them but he loved Viktor with all he had and he hoped that was enough. 

Viktor stared fearfully as he saw the car slam into and drive above the love of his life before crashing into a building. The blood splattering across the sidewalk, the crunching sound of broken bones, and horrified screams of the crowd assaulted his senses. Overwhelmed he brought his trembling hands up to his face and caught a glance of the tattoo on his wrist. 

_I love you Vitya, thank you for loving me back._

Those had been his Yuuri’s last words to him. 

Viktor felt sobs wretch his throat open and to the crowd that witnessed the horrific scene the wails and screams that came out of the man were so distressed and anguished many believed he could have bought the heavens to its knees with his agony. 

It was a nightmare come true and no one could have stopped it from happening. 

It was fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	20. Notice

I am hence forth abandoning my original goal for this fic. Back on Friday night last week my cousin was admitted into the hospital and spent a majority of the night and early Saturday morning being saved by the hospital staff. By 8 am she was out of immediate danger and was then transferred to a room in intensive care where I had spent a majority of Saturday and Sunday by her side. While no longer under immediate danger the doctors fear she may relapse due to her weakened immune system and are keeping a very close eye on for the next two weeks. I am incapable of writing under the constant stress that comes from worrying about her condition, and if she is well in four weeks time she will be released into me and my family's care (her immediate family is abroad currently and won't be home until the summer). Since that is the case my mother and I will be her main caretakers when she is released, since my brother is far too young and my father is gone most of the week working. 

I don't believe I will completely abandon this story because I love it and would hate to disappear on you guys after so much support and love. So instead I'll most likely end up posting one chapter every week or two weeks once February rolls around. Thank you so much for your patience and support and love and I'm so sorry I have to abandon my promise of 365 soulmate aus.


End file.
